DeadlyEyes
by Knid06
Summary: SwanQueen story. A young lady was found in a cellar, tied and beaten, is she moved to another life of pain or is there more behind the eyes of most feared woman she has ever seen?
1. Part-1

Hello, I've been asked to upload this story to Fanfic. I wrote this last year, it is a little dark and out there. But I hope you all enjoy! All mistakes are my own!

—-

Part 1

I slowly opened my eyes trying to see my surrounding but there was only darkness, my whole body begins to scream with pain the more I was waking up. I could feel the dry blood crack on my face with every facial movement, I tried to move my arms, but they were bound behind my back. 'fuck how did I get myself in such a position, I should never has disobeyed her' I kept telling myself, tears were now rolling down my face, I only have myself to blame, I am completely worthless. My eyes still did not adjust to the darkness, I was cold, alone and extremely scared. The beatings kept playing in my mind, the memory of the pole smashing at my legs, suddenly there was pain in my legs with was unbearable. The tears wouldn't stop cascading down my face. But I couldn't make a sound. For all I knew I was going to die here

I heard some muffles from the distance, my body froze when I heard the gunshots rung through my ears, I tried to hide myself somehow but not knowing where I was made it impossible and the fear started to rise. I managed to shuffle backwards hitting my head on what I could only assume was a wall. I heard banging then light filled the room blinding my eyes, I shut my eyes tight to ease the sudden sting behind my eyelids

"someone is in here" I heard a voice I didn't recognise "come here lads help me grab her and take her to the boss, I'm sure we can use her" I felt rough hands on my wrists pulling me up to my feet, my leg immediately gave out and I fell to the screaming in pain, my voice sounds horse as I never normally use it. I then felt a hard punch to my face then a muffles of someone telling me to shut up

\--

I opened my eyes again, but this time I was laying in a king-size bed, my leg was in a cast and I had bandages on my arms, 'where the fuck am I' I said to myself

"oh you are awake" I heard a female voice come from the side of me, I quickly shot my head in her direction, my eyes widened with the pain from the side of my face "looks like someone did a pretty little number on you, mind telling me who it was" I looked away from her as to not look at her in the eye "Okay, I guess I am not getting any answers from you" I kept my head down holding my left thumb In my right fist.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her stand up and walk towards me, I flinched and turned my head slightly away. "my names Ruby" I felt the bed dip to the side "can I at least have your name. I won't hurt you" I kept my head turned away from her, I was always told not to look anyone in the eyes. I kept my head down still hoping she would get the hint that I don't talk "cat got your tongue goldie" I heard her laugh at her own joke. "ok well there is some soup on the side for you, eat it up and I will be back later to check on you" I heard the softness in her voice but I know I can't trust anyone. "just so you know, do not try to escape, no one is allowed to leave here without permission" with that she left.

I didn't move until 5 minutes after she left, I could smell the soup causing my stomach to growl, but I dare not eat it. I can not eat without her permission. Why did I have to disobey her? I sat there for hours not moving, keeping my head down. I mentally examined my own body; my leg was clearly broken. I could hardly see out of my right eye, I had bruises up my arms, im sure a rib was broken and my wrists were cut with rope burns around them, the worst though was my back, I remember the lashings I received a few days ago, was it a few days ago, time does not exist with me no longer.

The door to the room opened, my body froze instinctively. I heard footsteps coming close to me and someone sigh heavily "you didn't eat" I don't think it was a question, not that I would have answered. For some reason though my body calmed down slightly with the presence of Ruby.

"you need to come with me, I have two of the boys outside to get you out this bed" my body started to shake at the thought of someone touching me "hey, its ok. I am here they wont hurt you, trust me you see the last person" what did she mean the last person

I kept my head down as the two men came in. I recoiled within myself and tuned out the second they touched me, I was lifted and placed in a chair, they quickly left the room leaving only myself and Ruby "I have to take you to the boss, I cant promise how it will go but a bit of advice, it would be helpful if you answered questions" I quickly became scared, the mention of the word boss made my body shiver, and not in a good way, well not that I would know how that felt like.

Ruby pushed me out the room, I kept my head down but took note of where we were heading, I still held my thumb, it calmed me slightly, as if I was looking after myself. We went down a long corridor until we came to some double doors, I saw two sets of feet, knowing immediately they were guarding the door. "im here to bring the girl to the boss as requested" Ruby told them, once of them grunted and opened the door

The room was dark, not dark enough that you couldn't see but still pretty dark, I smelled a hint of apples in the air. Too scared to look up Ruby wheeled me towards a desk, my whole body was shaking with fear. I then heard a side door creek open then I heard heals clicking on the marble floor towards me. I averted my eyes to the right on the floor, my blurred vision making it hard to see who was next to me, I felt my chin get grabbed roughly forcing my head upwards towards the women next to me, I saw a blurry outline of her face, quickly averting my eyes to look elsewhere, she lifted her head towards Ruby

"leave" she spat out at Ruby, my body tensed at the venom in her voice

"yes madam" Ruby submitted walking out the room.

"well well well, if I haven't just gone and bagged my enemies favourite toy" I heard the taunting in her voice, she kept hold of my chin but moved around the back of the chair, she pressed her back against me, I could feel her breasts at the back of my head. I closed my eyes waiting for her hand to grab my neck or to slap the side of my face

But it did not come

"what did she do to you kitten" she purred in my ear, I gulped down not wanting to lift my head "answer me" she said sternly.

I wanted to speak I really did, I had this overwhelming urge to tell her everything, but I couldn't, i started to panic not knowing what the hell I should do. I then felt her hands on my shoulders squeezing ever so slightly. "are you mute"

I didn't know what to do, should I acknowledge her question, I decided to go against everything I ever knew and slowly nodded my head but keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

The doors burst open making me jump in the chair, I felt the ladies hand squeeze my shoulders slightly "Boss, I have the snitch" I heard someone get thrown to the floor close to my chair, my body started to shake again at who was laying at the floor, I would recognise his stench anywhere, he was all bloody holding his arm, blood was pouring out between his fingers that were grasping it from what I managed to make out

Noticing my fear "do you know him" I slowly nodded again "do you like him" again I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and tell her everything but I just shook my head

"you bitch" the man shouted at me "you will get what's coming for you like always" the next thing I seen was someone kick him in the face, his head shot back with blood spurting out his mouth, I was scared again, I hated violence, I seen that the boss women walked over to him, for the first time I dared look at her in the eyes, our eyes connected and the most overwhelming feeling rushed through my veins, At that moment I wasn't sure of what I felt, but I was breaking my own rules even looking at her, looked past my blurry eyes and finally seen the beauty in hers, for a spilt second I saw was I assumed was compassion maybe? but as quick as I seen it, it vansished.

She lifted her hand, I shifted my eyes down to her hand then I noticed a shine of the golden gun, she was looked directly in my eyes and I hers, the whole room was silent, I held my breath then I heard the shot, she shot him in the head, his body fell to the floor.

She shot him when she was looking directly in my eyes with her deadly eyes.


	2. Part-2

Her gaze wouldn't leave mine, the room was deadly silent apart from the pounding of my heart through my chest. Out of pure fear I still couldn't avert my eyes from hers, she continued to look into my eyes slowly cocking her head to the side.

"Get rid of him" although she was looking at me, the two men started moving around he room to what I assume was to get rid of the body "get red in here" one of the men left only to return immediately with someone by his side.

I heard a gasp from the side of me, realising it was Ruby. I figured I must of been in some state of shock as no matter how much I tried to look away from her I just couldn't make my muscles do it "take her to my room, I don't want anyone to go near her, only I am allowed to speak with her until I say otherwise" she took a step forward lifting her free hand to my face, my body tensed the second she touched my cheek. She rubbed her thumb under my eye wiping a tear that had fallen I was unaware of.

"Yes madam" I was being pulled out of the room in the chair but I kept my eyes firmly on hers until I could no longer see her, I let out a shaky sigh as I was wheeled back down the corridor to another room.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to myself" Ruby suddenly spoke, I retreated back to my normal self and refused to look at her "well that was not normal, I've never seen that happen in there, well I mean I've seen it happen but not in this house" she went on as if trying to convince herself she wasn't talking to me, I knew what she was doing and I did appreciate it. "She must of been really pissed if it was her that pulled the trigger, she normally doesn't get her hands dirty so to speak" she said just above a whisper then left the room

I sat in the chair for what seemed like hours when in reality it was more like 30 minutes, I heard the door open and then the familiar sound of heals clicking on the floor. I felt her presence next to me. As I retreated myself to my former state, I couldn't move my body, I stayed still looking at the floor.

"What did she do to you kitten?" She walked past me to the other side of the room. I heard her open a door then a moment later she was stood in front of me "I don't know what it is dear but I am quite the big intrigued by you"

I caught myself from moving my head, I just witnessed this women in front of me kill someone without a moments thought, with absolutely no emotion on her face at all, 'she always showed emotion'. "Do you know who I am" I shook my head slightly "let me tell you what you should already know" I heart started racing "piss me off and you will regret it, cross me and you will regret it, disrespect me and you 'will' regret it" she said in such a way that it made my blood run cold.

My eyes widened in fear, I could feel my eyes start to glaze over. She grabbed my chin again "look. At. Me" I lifted my eyes slowly realising she was inches away from my face. Her eyes bore into mine, everything about her screamed power. I gulped trying to regain any ounce of control to my emotions I had left, but what I was sure of is that I have never feared anyone more, 'not even her'

"I can be whoever you want me to be when we are alone, but out there I can either be your worst nightmare or I can be your greatest allie, do not cross me" I simply looked down and nodded. She let go of my face and walked out of the room. The second the door shut I let out a breath that felt like I was holding in for dear life.

I was scared, afraid and lonely. The worst combination a girl like me could have. I knew, even if my leg wasn't broken I couldn't escape this place. Why would I even try, the power that oozed out of this woman who I still do not know the name of, was enough to realise she controlled every inch of this place.

—

I must have fallen asleep in the chair. I opened my eyes when I started to hear movements outside of the door.

"Did you speak to her Red" I heard the venom in that familiar voice

"So what if I did Mills, the girl is scared. I really don't think she is a spy or an undercover agent or whatever you think she is" it wasn't what she said that shocked me, it was the way she spoke to her, how is she seemingly still breathing

"Stop calling me Mills Red" I heard a thud on the door "never speak to me like that again" oh god she was going to kill her

"not.while.we.are.out.here'

"Mmmm s-sorry Madam" I heard another thud on the door "mmm that feels so good, please"

"Please what Red"

"Fuck me" I heard another bang on the door followed by more moaning

My mind was going in overdrive, I wanted to switch off my ears somehow. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to concentrate on something other that Ruby's moaning outside the door.

"You are a fucking slut Red, when I tell you to do something do it, you don't get to order me to fuck you" she shouted "get in there now" not a moment later the door opened, Ruby came up in front of me and placed a tray on the table in front of me. She sat down placing her hand on top of my own. I jumped at her touch "I am not going to hurt you, I need to clean your face"

"STOP TALKING TO HER" Mills or Madam as I heard Ruby mention walked over to her grabbing her arm and dragging her to her feet "I do not care what we may or may not have I will not tolerate you disrespecting me" she lifted her other arm and slapped her across the face. "Especially in front of anyone" I clenched my hands together to stop myself from shaking.

"I-I'm Sorry Madam" I heard the fear in her voice "please don't" I heard another slap, this time I saw Ruby fall at my feet holding her face. Flash back of the man laying there at my feet before he was shot entered my mind.

Soon enough I heard her walk towards me, out of the corner of my eye I saw the shimmer of the gun "please no no, I won't disrespect you again"

"Stop talking" she raised the gun so that it was pointed directly at Ruby's face. My body at this point started shaking involuntarily. "Now now, looks like we are reliving earlier sooner that expected" she stood in front of me, gun still aiming at Ruby "but, this isn't exactly the person I wanted on the floor but then again practice makes perfect right" she started to chuckle to herself.

I felt the all too familiar fingers wrap around my chin lifting my head to look at her "if I have to move your face one more time to get you to look at me when I am talking to you, I will make sure those beautiful green eyes of yours will become as black as the night sky, got it" I quickly nodded

"Now, I think it's about time you used your voice don't you" my eyes widened in fear, surely she can't make me speak

"If you Say no" she chuckled again "well, if you say no, I won't shot Ruby in the head" my breathing picked up "but if you don't say anything well, I'm guessing you will know what will happen"

For the first time I looked away from her to Ruby, I took in Ruby's features, she was stunning but undeniable fear was written all over her face"

"You have five seconds...five"

Panic set in, I haven't used my voice in 3 years, I didn't know how too "four"

Oh my god, please shoot me, I looked back towards her, I could see the smirk rise on her lips "three"

My eyes are pleading with hers, I start to fidget in my seat, my hands are now gripping the sides of the chair "two"

Tears form in my eyes and finally fall. I open my mouth to make a sound but nothing comes out, I push every last bit of strength I have from my chest to exit my throat

"Onnnn-"

"no" I wasn't sure if she heard it or even if my mind was playing tricks on me, but the smallest of whimpers left my throat.

"What was that kitten" she crouched in front of me resting both hands on my legs one still holding the gun

"n-no" I blinked hard when I said it as if it hurt my throat to say. She reached her free hand up and wiped my tears away for the second time today, I looked into her eyes then I saw her smile. If smiles could kill people, I would have been six feet under by now.

"Leave the room Red" Ruby mustn't have thought twice as she left immediately shutting the door behind her. "That wasn't so bad was it, we will work on you're speech together"

For some absolute bizarre reason I felt my lips moved into a smile, I felt overall pride in myself for actually getting a word out, yes it was a horrific way of doing it but I somehow new it was a test. I subconsciously moved my head into her hand on my cheek. I heard her gasp slightly at my movement. Seconds later she removed her hand and stood up.

She cleared her throat "There is some food on the tray next to you, I want you to eat this all up. You need your strength and if you don't eat it...there will be consequences" I still couldn't take my eyes off her again. She was like a magnet for them. She stood for a moment longer a smallest of smiles gracing her face then left the room


	3. Part-3

A/N Hello, in response to one of the guests comments, I had this story on wattpad for about a year, Someone asked if I was going to upload this story on here so I decided to do just that, maybe you read this on wattpad previously! :)

Thanks for all the comments so far, it's always much appreciated.

—-

I was alone in the room for what felt like 24 hours, I had lost all concept of time. I managed to make it to the bathroom after 30-minutes of trying, once I was done my body was literally drained of all energy, that I ended up laying on the bathroom floor. My eyes stung with the bright light, my body was aching with all the cuts and bruises, I could have happily of drifted off to sleep and never woken up again. These past few days had affected my body both physically and emotionally than I have ever experienced in my life, or that I can remember.

I closed my eyes, my mind started going places I never enjoyed going, I started thinking about her, how did our relationship go from caring to so much hate because of one incident a few years ago. I never meant to hurt her, I never meant for things to turn out the way they did. It wasn't my fault, but over the years I started to blame myself, then the blame turned into self-hate, then the self-hate turned into feeling completely worthless, I gave up and completely submitted to the life that was handed to me, I accepted it.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open, I felt arms underneath my body lifting me up, I winced in pain as the movement opened another cut on my back "shh, its OK kitten"

That voice, that voice that holds so much calmness, yet can be filled with such venom. My eyes were struggling to open, even more so when she lay my body on the bed, comfort soothed my back and the pain suddenly started to drift away.

I felt hands upon my chest, my hand quickly smacked it away, my eyes shot open so fast that fear took over. Fear of what she was about to do and fear for what I just did.

"I won't hurt you" fear surprisingly left and was replaced with something unfamiliar.

She must have noticed my body relax as she lifted her hands again, she started to undo the buttons on my shirt slowly, I was looking at her fingers move across the buttons and when her finger grazed my skin goosebumps immediately rose across my chest. I closed my eyes trying to calm my nerves and when I opened them I looked at her to find her eyes trained on my own. Again, I was captivated by her stare, she never left my eyes once as her fingers worked to undo my buttons, when she finally undone the last one she pulled my shirt open. I was highly aware that I was not wearing a bra, I can't even remember the last time I did. I was expecting her eyes to wonder but still they held my gaze.

She leaned over my body hooking her arms undermine, her eyes finally breaking contact when her face was beside mine, I felt her breath on my neck while my eyes were fixed to ceiling, my breath was becoming more and more shallow. Instinctively I lifted my arms so that they were softly holding her biceps, I don't know why this position made me feel on edge. She gently lifted my body upwards so that I was sitting. She held my body there, while I thought was she going to move away she didn't. If I turned my head towards her, my face would have been in her neck. I was so close to her I could smell her intoxicating scent. What was happening to me

It was her who moved her face towards mine, my own following her lead. The corners of our eyebrows touching, any further my lips would have touched hers. This unfamiliar feeling was starting to take over my body, I wanted her lips on mine.

She pulled her arms away from mine then brought them to my shoulders, her thumbs now touching my skin heat radiated over my body once more. She slowly moved my shirt down, taking my arms out of the sleeves, this slow and torturous action was taking place while her face was in the same position, she slowly moved her head so that we were now fully facing each other with our foreheads resting against one another. I dared glance towards her eyes, noticing her eyes flicker from my lips to my eyes once more. I wondered if she was repulsed by my face, I know it was battered bruised cut to pieces.

My heart was banging against my chest I am surprised if she didn't hear it. I was frozen in place, I couldn't move. She lifted her head slightly then I felt her lips graze my own, it wasn't a kiss, but it felt like the whole world stopped for that brief moment, my eyes fluttered shut not knowing what to do next. I felt her soft lips move across my own until they found my cheek, I felt her hot breath on my face, I could have sworn I heard a small hum come from her throat, then as if my skin burnt her lips she moved away. I kept my eyes closed trying to savor and remember the feeling of her lips on mine.

Her hands started to trace my cuts and bruises causing shivers to run up my spine. I opened my eyes to find hers staring at my body, I took this opportunity for the first time to really take in her features, her skin was olive her skin looked so smooth like velvet, her eyes held so much indifference I was being more and more captivated by them, I could see her pulse on her neck that I couldn't help but hold my gaze there for a little longer, I wanted to run my tongue along her pulse and make her shiver like she seemingly was able to do to me. God what am I doing, I moved to look at her jaw, it looked like it was chiseled out of marble, she looked so strong no wonder I was intimidated by her. I noticed she was clenching her jaw every time she touched a new bruise or wound.

"does this hurt" she pushed her fingers on my chest where I hissed with the slight discomfort I didn't realise was there before. What surprised me next was her leaning forward and places the softest of kisses above it.

She pushed me back down but this time moved me so I was laying on my front, she began to trace around my lacerations on my back, I heard her take in a deep breath, I looked to the side and noticed her hand tightly clenched into a fist

"RED" I jumped at her aggression shouting Ruby's name

The door quickly opened "y-yes madam"

"have you seen her back" she half shouted towards her

"I have not" I heard footsteps coming closer, an audible gasp some from Ruby "oh my god, no madam I-I did not see this"

"call a doctor immediately and get this cleaned" there was silence for few seconds "GO RED, DO NOT MAKE ME ASK YOU AGAIN"

"sorry, yes madam, I will be right back" I heard her rush out of the room.

I remember getting these injuries on my back, it was one of the most painful experiences of my life, the pain was so unbearable that I blacked out half way through, I don't even know how long they carried on for afterwards, but when I woke I was in the dark room alone and tied up.

"why did they do this" I turned my head to look at her "tell me" it wasn't forceful, it was the first time I ever heard her speaking so gently.

I went to open my mouth, but words failed me yet again, I closed my eyes tight in frustration at not being able to get my words out, I buried my head in the pillow wanting to scream at myself

"do I have to point a gun at Red's head again to get you to speak" I shot my head around in utter shock, no she can't do that again, but when I looked at her she had a smile on her face. My face relaxed and I returned the smile, softly putting my head back on the pillow looking at her "I won't do that again, I won't show you that side of me again, I don't want you involved in any of my business I promise you that"

Her words brought tears to my eyes, no one has ever tried to look after me and shelter me from the violence, she brought her hand up and ran her thumb over my stray tear. "I will look after you and help you. No one will ever hurt you again" I nodded my head while she kept her hand on my face

"madam, a doctor is on the way" I felt her hand move from my skin, missing her touch instantly

"OK, stay with her Red. From now on only me and you can speak to her" why was she letting Ruby speak to me again "and you can take that smile off you face, do not make me regret this"

"yes madam"

She turned back to me and placed her hand over mine "I will need to know your name, I can't keep calling you kitten, do you know how to write?" I nodded again, she handed me a pen and paper. I stared at it for a while, no one has said my name is years. I didn't believe I still had one, I was mainly called bitch, pet, rat, or whore. I gulped when I put pen to paper, my hand was shaking as I had not written in so long. I placed to the pen down and moved the paper towards her

"OK let me take a loo-" she stopped in her tracks, her face was pale, her eyes went wide, I never seen someone look so shocked "no...it can't be" I looked at her wide eyed wondering what was wrong "you are supposed to be dead"

"what is it madam" I heard Rubys voice come closer

"she, she is Emma' after a moment silence she spoke again 'Emma Swan" I could hardly hear her say my name, I felt my heart flutter as it escaped her lips

"no, it cant be" I saw her stand beside the bed, shock so evident on her face "let me see her hand"

"why do you want to see her hand?" I heard her snap

"don't you remember Regina" Regina, that's her name, that's beautiful

"remember what Red, for fuck sake what?! I heard the anger in her voice

"she should have scar on her right thumb from that fall" I heard Regina take a sharp breath, I felt her hand touch mine then she turned my hand over dropping it immediately as if it burned her skin.

"NO" she stood up so fast "how did I not notice, this is not possible"

"I didn't even notice her either Regina, its been 15 years and of course her face is swollen, she is unrecognisable since she was brought here"

I was starting to freak out, I didn't know these people but they were talking as if they knew me, how did they know about my scar, I cant even remember getting it never mind them knowing how. I looked towards Regina again, he eyes were closed over and looking at me as if she was looking at a ghost. It was frightening.

"for fuck sake Ruby, this means her sister did this to her!"


	4. Part-4

I had no idea what was going on, I heard Regina shouting from outside the room, I heard my name mentioned a few times, but it was mainly muffled noises. I was currently getting seen to by the doctor, the pain was starting to become unbearable again, he must of noticed as he stuck a needle in my arm, the pain I was feeling almost immediately disappeared but made me very tired suddenly.

"what is wrong with her" I heard Regina say

"I gave her some pain relief, these injuries are quite bad she really should go to the hospital" he sounded scared, his voice was trembling

"that can not happen, no one can know she is here" the doctor went to say something but she cut him off "do I make myself clear?"

"y-yes of course" I opened my eyes to see him rummaging around in his bag "she needs to take these 4 times a day, she also needs her bandages on her back changed and cleaned twice daily, as for her other injuries they will heal fine, they seemed to be healing nicely since she was here a few days ago" oh so he must have been the one to put the cast on my leg.

"fine, I expect you back here tomorrow. Same time" with that I heard him agree then scurry out the room

I closed my eyes again when they started to become painful to keep open. I felt my hair get moved from my face slowly "why didn't I know it was you" I heard Regina whisper, all I could do was hum in response before sleep took over.

...

I jolted up in pain when I suddenly felt bandages getting removed from my back

"shh its OK Emma, I am just cleaning your back" I am sure that was Ruby's voice, I could still hardly keep my eyes open, I was so tired I felt like I had no strength left in me. Sleep took over again.

...

I felt my body lift up slowly, I opened my eyes and noticed a glass of water in front of me that Ruby was holding "you need to take this Emma, it will help with the pain" I could hardly lift my arm up but when I did Ruby had to quickly grab the glass back as it started to fall out of my hands, I felt so weak. Ruby placed the tablets in my mouth and brought the glass to my lips, I struggled to swallow but when I did, I again couldn't keep my eyes open, just before they closed I am sure I saw someone sat in the corner of the room

...

I opened my eyes to bright light, I squinted my eyes shut quickly due to the sharp pain from the light

"fuck sake, take the light away from her eyes, can't you see its hurting her" my heart sped up at her voice, I haven't seen or heard from her in a week. I have been in and out of consciousness that I haven't stayed awake for more than 10 minutes at a time, Ruby and the doctor have been the only two people I've seen.

"s-sorry" still scared as ever I assumed, he cleared his throat and began talking to her about my recovery, I was still sleepy so I didn't really try and keep notice to what he was saying

"so we do not need you to come anymore" why was her voice to the only voice I choose to take notice of. I opened my eyes and saw her stood next to the bed, hovering over the doctors back

"no, she will be just fine, continue with her tablets and keep her back clean. The lacerations have healed and closed up well. I have every confidence that they will remain closed" he stood up and walked out of the room.

Regina stood there with her back to me looking at the closed door, I wanted to reach out to her, I couldn't help but feel this pull towards her. I lifted my hand towards her own, as I was about to touch her hand she turned around towards me, ultimately moving her hand away, she looked towards my hand that had fallen to the bed then towards my eyes, she raised her eyebrow at me but did not speak.

She stood there for a moment longer before anything as said "I will get Ruby to bring you some food" she turned to walk towards the door, but I mustered all my strength to grab her hand, only catching her pinkie finger, she stopped still, dropping her head towards her hand I was holding still not moving her body around towards me.

"S-st-ay" I breathed out suddenly, surprising myself and her at the same time. I looked towards her noticing she had her eyes closed from what I saw. She took a deep breath and turned around opening her eyes looking directly at mine "st-ay" I tried to say again more confidently

She didn't move her hand away from mine, she sat down so that my forearm was leaning over her thigh still gripping onto her pinkie finger. I don't know why but I loved the fact that I was holding her finger, it was such a small jester, but it meant so much. She leaned her body over mine placing her arm over and resting her hand on the other side of my body. "do you not remember me"

I shook my head but lowered my eyes. How would I explain this to her, I just barely managed to get one word out. I felt utter shame. "that's OK, we will figure it out" I looked up to her and smiled, she returned the smile and my heart literally felt like it melted behind my ribs

I looked over to the side table looking at the pen and paper, she followed my gaze then grabbed them towards me, I took the pen in my hand and started writing.

I lost my memory years ago

"how long ago" she frowned when she spoke

I can't remember, maybe 6 years ago. Time has no value to me

She looked like she was thinking hard about what to ask me next "what is your earliest memory" I closed my eyes tight as I instantly remembered, how could I forget about it, it was etched into my mind like it was yesterday, I felt her hand over mine making me open my eyes to see her look at me concerned. I took a deep breath and started to write

I don't know how old I was, I woke up in a bed and there was blood everywhere

I saw her breath hitch and her body tense "you are 31 years old" I stared at her wide eyed "and the blood, were you hurt?" I nodded and looked down subconsciously holding my stomach, she looked at my eyes and then towards my hand, her face frowned in worry, she lifted her free hand and placed it over my own again. "were you alone" I nodded again "for how long"

a long time, I was locked away in a room. Then a girl came and took me away, she said she was my sister. she was nice to begin with...

I couldn't understand why the look on Regina face was pure anger, I started to get slightly scared, I placed the pen down with a shaky hand "was she called Lilly" I looked up to her and nodded again. "there are things you need to know Emma, but I am worried this may be too much for you now" she went to stand up but I held her finger tighter "I need to leave Emma but I will be back I promise, you are getting better and your strength is obviously returning" looking down at my hand tightly holding on to hers, she raised her eyebrow at me then smirked.

Shyly I loosened my grip and let my hand fall. She leaned over me kissing my forehead "I promise I will come back later"

"p-prom-ise" she squeezed my arm and nodded. She walked out the door my eyes never leaving her.

Too many thought were running through my mind, why can I suddenly speak, I am 31? how does she know Lilly, the biggest question of all is why do I only feel safe around her, when I am alone I am truly scared, I am scared of someone coming in the room and hurting me again, I mean she is obviously the boss, she is obviously feared by all, but why do I not fear her suddenly?

\--

True to her word Regina returned later that night, when she walked into the room she turned around and locked the door, she walked over to the bed and lay beside me under the covers. I turned my head to face her with a questioning look.

"well this is my room" she said before she lifted her arm up signaling me to come closer to her, I hesitated for a moment before my body decided to move itself. I lay my head on her shoulder stuffing my hands awkwardly at my legs

"you know Emma, you may not remember me but I remember you. We were best friends growing up, we were, well we were really close you could say" although I can't remember, I hung on every word she spoke "you were taken away from me when you were 16, I tried to find you but was told you had been killed in car crash" I heard the choke in her throat. "anyway I didn't believe it was you really until today. Your face has healed and I can see the green eyes I lo-liked when we were younger. Earlier when you held my finger it was something you used to do when you were younger, if it wasn't my own you were always holding your thumb"

Sure enough I glanced down and noticed I was holding my thumb in my hand.

With the arm that was under my head she pulled me closed and started to stroke my skin "I am sorry I failed you" I frowned at her apology, I lifted my head looking at her, I saw the sheer love in her eyes, I don't know what possessed me to do it but I lifted my hand to her face - why did this feel so familiar, so...right

"p-please do-nt say -sorry" I whispered out, she brought her hand and covered mine, my eyes were staring deep into her soul. I wanted her, I wanted all of her, and if I truly did know her before, I knew now that I never wanted to loose her again.

I felt soft lips on my cheek, I closed my eyes relishing in the feeling that coursed through my body. I wanted those lips on my own, but even this small kiss on my cheek felt so right. she rested my head back down on her shoulder "get some sleep Emma, I want to take you somewhere tomorrow and you will need to be rested as it is a long drive" I placed my arm over her stomach where she brought her other hand up, immediately grabbing her finger to hold it. I smiled as it felt like the most naturalist thing to do

That night I think I had the best sleep of my life and I knew it was because I was in her arms.

Is this even real?


	5. Part-5

I was woken up earlier the next morning by sounds coming from inside the room, I panicked when I heard a loud crash and shot up out of bed, my fear left as I noticed Regina sitting on the floor with her hair tossed over her face with one shoe in her hand, I couldn't stop the smile form on my face even if I wanted too. For the first time she looked adorable, she was pouting trying to put the other shoe on, I don't think she had noticed me starring at her due to the pure shock on her face when her eyes met mine.

"sorry, I kind of fell putting my shoes on, I didn't want to wake you but that failed didn't it?" she then successfully got her boots on and stood up. "I will be back in an hour, I need to go and take care of some business before we go, go take a shower, there are some clean clothes in there for you" She immediately turned around and left the room. I was upset that she didn't show the same affection as she did last night, but then again, I was use to people being hot and cold so I pushed it to the back of my head.

I got up and walked to the bathroom, feeling highly proud of myself that this was the first time I had managed to do this unaided, I was feeling much better and the pain was now gone from my back. I still ached a little when I bent over but I knew parts of my body was still healing. Speaking of which, how was I supposed to have a shower with this cast on my leg. I opted for a bath, so I can keep my leg out of the water.

As soon as my skin touched the water I let out a long and deep moan, the water felt amazing on my skin, I felt although all of the dirt from the past few years were finally leaving my body. I relished in the feeling for a good 20minutes before I was aware I needed to get dressed. After washing my hair and shamelessly shaving my legs and under my arms for the first time in what felt like forever. Lily always wanted me to be 'fresh' as she liked to call it. My mind started to wonder before I gathered all my strength to push them past thoughts out of my head.

When I left the bathroom I dried myself and put on the clothes Regina left me, there was a pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt, god it felt like velvet on my skin putting the clean underwear on, the jeans fitted perfect, apart from the bottom half of one of legs cut so it went over my cast, the shirt wasn't fitted but it hung off my shoulders nicely, I noticed some boot trainers next to the bed, I internally battled to understand if they were for me of not, opting for not, I decided to sit on the bed and wait for Regina.

Right on time she came into the room with Ruby, my eyes were now used to looking at both women so when they both audibly gasped when they both looked at me I taken a back slightly

"well there she is" ruby sang towards me. she walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder "how are you feeling"

I just smiled and nodded, still not comfortable speaking infront of anyone other than Regina. "I can see you now" she said in wonder. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under her stare to which Regina must of noticed as she cleared her throat making Ruby jump stepping away from me.

When she moved my eyes found hers again, always making my breath jump, she looked gorgeous as ever. "hi" I whispered out. She smiled at me beaming at my voice

"OH MY GOD YOU SPOKE" ruby shouted in my face. Fear erupted throughout my body and I quickly crawled back up the bed.

The next thing I know is Ruby was shoved across the room "do NOT ever shout at her like that again" I looked at Regina's face, anger swept across her eyes, I quickly held my hands to my face kicking myself for freaking out so much.

"i-its OK, I-I just got a f-fright" I felt soft hands wrap around my wrist and gently pull my hands away from my face, my eyes shut tight

"Emma, I am sorry" I heard Ruby say over Regina, I opened my eyes and noticed Regina rolling her eyes at Ruby, causing me to smile

"are you alright" I nodded at Regina then looked towards Ruby, I chuckled and nodded towards her.

"OK, well I am sorry, god I nearly had a heart attack, it is so good to hear your voice Emma. I will go and get the car ready" she smiled towards me and walked out the room leaving me and Regina

I could still feel her hands around my wrist, I looked down when she started to take them away from me, I frowned hating not having her touch me, it was as if I craved her

"do you still want to go out" I nodded and grabbed her hand again. "I-I can't be like this with you outside this room Emma" I felt her thumb run over the back of my hand "I can't show weakness in front of anyone" this was weakness to her? My face fell at her words, somehow these words hurt me. "I am head of this organisation Emma, I am powerful to them all, I will not let them see me...be like this with you" I pulled my hand away slowly not looking at her in her eyes. "It doesn't mean I don't want to" she said as she lifted my chin up so I had no choice but to look at her, I gave her shy smile

"ok" was all I said before she leaned in and kissed my cheek

A blush rose across my face "come on kitten let's take you out"

\--

Regina handed me some crutches for me to use, it was difficult to get use to them straight away, much to her amusement but I got the hang of it quickly.

We left the room with Ruby walking behind me so that I wouldn't fall behind. There was no one in the hall ways, it was like the house was empty, I suddenly realised I couldn't hear the normal chitter chatter in the walls I was so used to. I wanted to grab hold of Regina's hand but then I remembered she couldn't show me any affection at all outside.

"where are you off to boss" a large man walked out of one of the side rooms, he looked at me with his eyes looking up and down my body. I looked towards Regina not wanting to look at the man and noticed her hands were clenched shut

"none of your concern Locksley" she snapped back at him, I saw him flinch slightly but I could still feel his eyes burning through my body "keep your eyes off her, I have warned you all before do not make me warn you all again, you seen what happened to the last person that disobeyed me" she hissed at him

"yes boss" I saw him turn away down the corridor, before he turned the corner he faced Regina one more time. "will you be back tonight? Your mother asked that we attend the meeting together this time"

Regina tensed and turned around but looked and spoke at Ruby "wait here"

I saw her walk up to Robin and place her hand on his chest, a sudden sting coursed through my chest at her actions, he lifted his hand to her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. I felt my whole-body tremble, it was like a thousand knifes stabbed at my heart. I felt a hand on my back and I knew it was Ruby trying to relax me. why was I so damn hurt? She wasn't mine.

She pulled away quickly pushing at his chest, she said something to him that I couldn't hear, but then he pulled her towards him again but this time it was a hug, I lifted my eyes to meet his, he had a smirk on his face whilst his hands wrapped around Regina's ass squeezing and pressing their lower half's together. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, I could feel the anger bubble inside of me.

She finally pulled away from him and he walked away, she walked towards us again, but I refused to look up in her eyes. I could feel my face frown, but I just didn't care at this moment. Ruby pushed my back slightly indicating that I needed to continue to walk forward. Not wanting to cause a scene I continued walking until we came to a garage, I was put in the passenger seat of an SUV whilst Regina and Ruby spoke outside. After a few minutes, Regina came into the car. The tension could have been cut with a knife.

I felt her hand on my thigh, surprised by the sudden contact I ended jumping in my seat

"a bit on edge are we?" she teased to me "why are you frowning?"

I still couldn't look at her and I didn't even realise I was still frowning, I felt her hand on my chin pulling my face towards her roughly "WHAT have I told you about looking at me when I am speaking to you" all of her softness had vanished and she was back to that hard faced women I first meet. I stared at her wide eyed, fearing for what she was going to do. She lifted her hand up making me gasp shutting my eyes tightly. I was waiting for the sting on my face, some form of pain I was so used to but it never came

I felt her soft fingers rub my cheek. My body relaxed slightly at the contact. My breathing slowed down then her hands had left my skin. I slowly opened my eyes to see her sat facing forward, her jaw was shut tight, her eyes were training out of the car window. She started the engine gripping the steering wheel tighly

"lets go"


	6. Part-6

We drove for about an hour in complete silence, this was completely normal for me, but I couldn't help but worry that this was awkward for Regina. She turned her radio on about 20minutes ago and for the past twenty minutes I was in a trance watching her tap her fingers on steering wheel along with the music.

"are you humming" I shot my head up to look at her, I didn't even realise I was humming "don't stop, it is relaxing" she still didn't look at me. I looked out the window bringing my legs up towards my chest taking myself back in my own little world

After another hour the silence between us was starting to become unbearable. It never bothered me in the past, but for some reason I hated the fact that she wasn't talking to me. I turned to look at her, always captivated by her beauty I found myself staring at her for longer than what was possibly deemed normal

"why are you staring at me"

"beautiful" I whispered back, I saw the corner of her lips curl up into a smile

"you do realise it is the first time you have said a full word without a stutter?" she was right, it just flowed off my lips without even trying. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn up when she turned to look at me. I gave me her a soft smile before she returned it and went back to concentrating on the road.

"you know, I feel like I have to explain myself" confused I turned my body on the seat to face her, she must have sensed my confusion "for Locksley" oh, I really didn't want her to talk about him.

"no" was all I could muster up this time. I saw her raise her eyebrow

"no?" she glanced sideways at me. I shook my head and looked down at my hands where I was holding my thumb tightly "ok, we won't talk about that"

I sighed in relief, I really didn't want to talk about him, I was so confused about my feelings that I didn't want her to realise it got to me so much.

"we are here" she said causing me to withdraw out of my own day dream. I looked out the window and noticed we were parked outside of what looked like small cottage. It looks strangely familiar, it looked like a place where I used to imagine living, away from all the hurt, somewhere I felt safe. I didn't even notice Regina leaving the car until she opened my door holding her hand out for me to hold.

I shyly placed my hand in hers, feelings her soft fingers lace into my own. I absolutely loved this side of her. I got out of the car and stood looking in amazement at the surroundings, trees surrounded the cottage, there was so much greenery it was beautiful. I heard the birds in the trees and the soft whistle of the wind blowing throw the branches, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, for the first time in my life, dare I say it, I felt free.

"come on Kitten let me show you inside" she gently pulled me along with my crutches until we reached the door, she pulled out some keys and opened the door. I wasn't expecting her to just walk in, I realised this must have been her place

"yours?" I softly said to her, she turned towards me biting her lower lip and nodded, she looked incredibly innocent, but there was something in her eyes that looked strained. I stepped towards her daring to lift my hand to her face. Her eyes slowly widened as I got closer to her skin, but once my hand touched her, her eyes softened looking down. I saw her body relax into my touch and for the first time I could sense this was the real Regina, soft, caring and truly innocent in her own way.

She cleared her throat withdrawing from my touch quickly, I wasn't hurt by her actions, I just couldn't help but smile that she was trying to put on a front, but I could see right through it. "take a seat and relax kitten, I will go get the bags" she walked out of the house and I couldn't help but watch her ass leave the room

"so, we are going to stay here for a while, I have told no one where we are, as far as people are aware I am away on business and I have left my second in command in charge" she pulled out a beer from the fridge while she was unpacking the bags and handed one to me "I do actually have to take care of some business while we are here so can I trust you not to run away while I am gone?"

Shit, she was leaving me alone, I really didn't want her to leave me. she must of saw the fear in my eyes as she walked up to me kneeling in front of my legs "what's wrong?"

"I-I don't wan-t to be a-lone" I was realising that I was becoming more confident in my speech, but I still cringed at my stuttering.

"you know, I am really proud that you are trying to talk without me pointing a gun at someone's head" I knew she was trying to make me smile but I couldn't help but feel the shiver run down my spine. "so, you don't want to be alone"

I shook my head "no"

"why?"

"I'm scared" I confessed to her

"why are you scared?"

God, I knew she wouldn't let this go, I knew I needed to be honest "of getting hurt"

I heard her take a deep breath "no one will hurt you here Emma" that same shiver ran up my spine when she said my name, I couldn't decide if I this was a good or bad feeling "do you believe me"

I looked at her and all I saw was honesty, I couldn't find my voice again so I could only nod in response to her

"why don't you go and lay down and I will sort some stuff out, I need to make a few calls so just rest up ok"

She helped me stand from the seat, I noticed she hadn't moved and we were only inches apart "than-k you" I whispered

"what are you saying thank you for" I saw her scrunch her face in confusion, she looked adorable, god stop it Emma

"j-just being nice to me" I saw her relax and smile

"I did say I could be whoever you wanted me to be, and you haven't done anything to me, so far, that would make me not be nice to you"

I couldn't help but feel a little upset by this, I mean I know the rules when it comes to powerful people like Regina, if someone disrespects them they will regret it. I have experienced it first-hand far too many times over the past 6 years. But I didn't just want to be just anyone to Regina, I didn't want to feel scared of saying the wrong thing. I was so confused about what I was feeling that I lowered my eyes to the floor and nodded. I grabbed a crutch and made my way to the couch where I just lay down.


	7. Part-7

I woke up and the room was dark, I heard noises coming from outside, I didn't know what those noises were, but I immediately became terrified. I brought my legs up towards my chest trying to stop my body was shaking. I heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door. I wanted to scream for help, but my throat was dry. I managed to move my body to stand up to try and find somewhere to hide. I hit my leg on the table making me tumble to floor, tears filled my eyes making my sight blurry, I dragged myself to the corner of the room and wedged myself between the table and the wall, I covered my ears and shut my eyes tight. My whole body was violently shaking.

This is it, they have found me. I was going to pay for getting taken away. No matter what I did it was always my fault. I was going to get beaten up again and my body used for other people's enjoyment.

I heard them rush towards me then felt hands grab my wrists trying to yank me up, I felt hands on my ankles trying to drag me out from the corner, I found my voice and then I suddenly screamed like I have never screamed before. All of my fears, all of my hurt was booming out of my throat in one deaf defining scream.

I began to thrash around trying to get them off me, my eyes were still tightly shut but even if I opened them I wouldn't be able to make them out as it was too dark.

"NO NO NO NO" I started screaming out "not again no no no" I felt someone climb on top of me I felt them pull my arms above my head pinning me down, I started to hear voices, or was it one. I couldn't tell. My body began struggling against the other. I could feel my hot tears rolling down the side of my face into my hair.

My body was becoming tired, my throat was becoming horse, pain started to course through every inch of my body. I screamed one final scream before I felt lips smash into my own. It took me by surprise, I shut my mouth tightly squeezing my eyes shut more, I started to become aware of the smell that was surrounding me, it wasn't beer or cigarettes that I always smelt it was something sweet...something calming. My body began to relax against my will, the grip on my wrist loosened and I felt hands run down my arms to my face. My lips betrayed me and started to move along with theirs. I felt my body heat up with an unfamiliar desire I have never felt.

They pulled away from me, but their hands remained on the sides of my face, I felt like I ran marathon, my breathing was short and fast, I opened my eyes slowly seeing the outside of someone hovering above me. my eyes began to focus and the more they did the more my eyes widened in pure shock.

Regina was straddling me on the couch, I looked down and she had tiny shorts on with a vest on, I could clearly see she had no bra on as I could see right down her top, I bit my bottom lip looking away quickly.

"you had a bad dream" she said breathlessly "I-I couldn't wake you up" I realised that my top had ridden up my stomach and I could feel her bare thighs on either side of my stomach. The fear that I was feeling only moments ago had vanished and had been replaced with the most intense lust I have even felt. I brought my arm back from above my head where she previously had them pinned, they were now on either side of my body.

"s-sorry" god that hurt, I must have screamed so loud for my throat to be hurting

"don't be" she was still leaning over me looking at me in the eyes, I felt dragons flapping in my stomach as I realised that her centre was pressed directly on mine. This feeling was so new to me, I have never felt like this before. I didn't even know if this was normal "I'm sorry I kissed you, I didn't know how else to stop you from screaming and I wasn't about to slap you"

My heart melted "don't be" I smiled to her, feeling stupidly confident I raised my hands and placed them on her bare thighs, I felt Goosebumps rise under my hands.

"don't" she whispered back but I could tell in her voice it was half hearted so I started to trace small patterns on her skin with the tips of my fingers. She slowly removed her hands from my face, never once leaving my skin, she stopped when she reached my chest just above my breasts, I took a sharp intake of breath unconsciously gripping her thighs and bucking my hips slightly.

A low moan escaped my mouth at the feeling of whatever friction that was. I looked up at her noticing she had her eyes closed with her head tilted back biting her lower lip, if there was ever a picture of perfection this would be it.

Ever so slowly she started to rock her hips back and forth, pleasure erupted through my core and I heard a gasp escape her lips this time. She brought her head back to look towards me, her eyes were darkened as she slowly leaned towards me again. This time I was fully aware of my surrounding and the anticipation of feeling her lips on my own again was practically unbearable.

As if feeling the same we both looked down at each other's lips and back to each other's eyes where I noticed her slowly lean further in closing her eyes. I then felt her lips on my mine again, those dragons returned, what felt like magic flowed from my mouth directly to my lower stomach where I bucked my hips again, I felt her hum into the kiss, she brought her left hand to my breast where she squeezed causing me to moan again, I opened my mouth and felt her tongue swirl around my mouth, I couldn't help but feel completely and utterly submitted to her. I brought my hands up her thighs and around her waist where I pulled her body closer to my own. The kiss became heated very quickly, my hands started to wonder up under her vest where I dragged my nails softly on the skin of her lower back. I heard her gasp again, she pulled away and rested her forehead on mine. We were both breathless.

"y-you need to go back to sleep Emma" I frowned not wanting this moment to end, but then I thought she might not even want this, I have taken advantage of her, oh my god what have I done. I quickly withdrew my hands from her and lay them flat on the beside me looking away from her. I felt her hand move my head back towards her "don't feel bad"

"sorry, I just don't want to be alone, and I don't want you to hate me for taking advantage" she looked at me with her eyes widened "what, what have I said?"

"Emma" her eyes were still widened. I frowned at her as I had no idea why she was acting like this. "first, you have not taken advantage and secondly, you have just spoken..like properly" she screeched at me

"of course, I have...OH...oh my god" I brought my hand to my mouth in pure shock

"Emma, you spoke" I couldn't say anything I was in too much shock "ok don't shock yourself too much you might lose it again" I heard her playfully say

I couldn't not say anything because I couldn't speak, I was just in shock that I had actually spoke so freely, tears filled my eyes immediately, I was choking back tears, Regina shimmied back and lifted me up into her arms, I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my head into her chest. I cried like I never have before, they were tears of happiness. I was so overwhelmed I tried to speak several times but every time I failed. All I was saying was "god, oh, happy, shit" when I said shit Regina just started to giggle.

After about 10 minutes of crying Regina got off from on top me, I felt exposed the second she left. She rushed over to the kitchen to grab some water, she handed this to me once she returned.

"I think we should go to sleep and rest, we have the whole day tomorrow to talk ok?"

I finished taking a drink of water, "ok, thank you again" she smiled at me and held her hand out. I looked from the hands to her face confused

"come on, you can sleep in the bed"

"where will you sleep?" I asked confused again, all she did was turn towards me and winked. So, I guess she is sleeping with me. with that I took her hand and she walked me to her bedroom, as soon as I climbed into the bed she lay next to me, lifted her arm and I immediately curled up into her

"good night Emma"

"night Gina" I was half asleep when I said it, but I am sure I felt Regina's stiffen momentarily before I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Part-8

I woke up wrapped in someone's arms, memories slowly started flooding back from the night before then I realised I was wrapped securely around Regina's torso, I felt fingers running through my hair so carefully it made me snuggle into her further.

"good morning Emma" I heard her sexy voice softly say.

"mmm" was all I could say at this point, if there was ever a time in my life where I felt truly safe and content, it was this moment.

"I need to go out for a few hours, I know you don't want to be alone, so you can come with me, there is somewhere I want to take you anyway" My heart melted a little, I was grateful I wasn't going to be alone again. "come on, I am going to make breakfast then we can get ready ok" not wanting to move at all, I held onto her tighter. I heard her giggle and then she reluctantly pulled away.

Turning my head towards her "why do I feel comfortable with you?" forgetting that I could speak without stuttering momentarily put a grin on my face

"you will have to get used to that, I love hearing your voice again" my grin vanished and was replaced with confusion again in which she must have noticed "Emma" she whispered and sat next to me

"why can't I remember you? I hate not remembering" I lowered my head feeling overwhelmed with emotion. I felt her fingers grace my chin turning my head towards her

"Emma, I understand this must be overwhelming for you. But I would rather show you then tell you, you have so many questions I know, and I will answer them I promise, but there are things I need to take care of first, things that you won't understand straight away. All I ask is that you trust me?" I looked into her eyes and nodded which made her smile

"I do trust you, I just want to understand why I do, considering..." I stopped myself from carrying on, I didn't want to upset her, but she finished the sentence herself anyway.

"...considering I haven't been the nicest person, considered I killed someone in front of you, considering I would have killed Ruby, my best friend in front of you if you didn't speak?" I could tell in her voice wavered slightly

I placed my hand on her thigh "yes"

"there will be more things about me that you will learn, and you will end up not trusting me" I turned my body to her to see her looking so helpless, her head was lowered, and she was holding her hands in her own. I took her hands in mine which made her look at me again, suddenly feeling although I had some control for once

"I don't care, I will trust you" I said with all the honesty I could, I saw her smile

"oh Emma, if only I could believe that, I fear you will end up hating me" she leant forward and kissed my check. She stood up and left the room, leaving me feeling more confused than ever.

I don't know why I feel safe, I have this overwhelming feeling that the person I first met was not her, she had some mask on back then, but now, this person that was with me now was her, she has opened slightly, and I wanted to see more. I truly did not care what she had done in the past. There must have been a reason for her behaviour. Something must have happened to make someone so mad, so aggressive. I was going to find out if it was the last thing I would do.

\--

We were sat back in her car driving away from the cottage to a destination I didn't know. I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding, I could only look towards Regina, she really was a marvel of beauty. I kept replaying the kiss in my head from the night before, every time I thought of her skin on my own or her soft lips I got a flutter in my stomach.

"can I ask you something?" I thought aloud

"you can ask me anything"

I smiled at her response, she seemed so relaxed "when you, well when we knew each other, were we, erm, well were we more than friends?"

I saw her grip the steering wheel, worried I had asked or said the wrong thing I was about to tell her not to answer "Yes" she suddenly said, I held my breath for a moment thinking about the next thing I was going to say.

"ok" nice one Emma, you finally have your voice back but that's all you say

We were silent for a while "does that make you feel uncomfortable?" she asked suddenly

"no" god I didn't want her to think that "god no, not at all" I saw her smile at my answer "if anything it makes me feel, wanted for once and not feel worthless" I whispered the last bit. I felt the car slow down and noticed she had pulled off the road. Once the car stopped, I saw her take a deep breath and close her eyes.

"Emma, you have no idea how wanted you are, you are far from worthless in my eyes" my eyes widening, I don't think in shock but in admiration for this women in front of me, I could slowly see her walls crumbling down and it was extraordinary to see. "I have wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and trust me it has been a long time"

"so not just these past few weeks?" she laughed then turned towards me "no Emma, not just these past few weeks. I have known you since the day you were born" I felt her hand grab mine "there has not been a day that has gone by when I have not thought of you. My entire existence is for you, my entire world is for you. Everything I do and have done has been for you" my mind went into a deathly spin, everything around us vanished and all I could see what this women in front of me baring her soul. She truly did care for me.

My body raced ahead of my mind and I found myself holding her neck and ravishing her lips with my own, I heard her gasp then moan into my mouth, leading my own vocals to follow suit. The most intense sensation took over my body, I pulled myself over to her straddling her in her seat then I felt her quickly fondle around the seat then her seat fell back so I was practically laying on top of her. I felt her hand run up my legs until they found the hem of my shirt, she made quick effort of running her nails up my back, my back arched causing my body to lean into her. She tasted so sweet and her smell was intoxicating. I didn't care that we were out in the open at this point, I was with this women that had totally captured me in every sense of the word and I loved every single second of it. All fear of her left and was replaced with love...love?

I felt her fingers unclasp my bra and she brought her hand to my front cupping my breast. As quick as it came it vanished, I saw a younger Regina under me holding my hips in place, but her hands weren't on my hips now. Too turned on to really understand what that was I was overcome again with the sensation of her touch. She quickly undone my shirt pulling it down my arms. She sat up quickly taking a nipple into her mouth, my head shot back "Fuck Re-gina fuck" electric waves ran through my breasts directly to my core, I started to grind my hips back and forth needing, wanting more friction. She started to undo my pants still biting and sucking my nipples, I felt her tongue flick over my hardened bud. Once I knew my pants were undone, she brought her hand directly to my core, there was zero teasing involved, the second her fingers touched my folds my hips rocked again "fuck" I hissed again.i needed her so badly I knew then in this moment I could not be without her again

I bent down claiming her lips again, the kiss was a heated, full of passion and desire. I felt her fingers rub circles on my clit, I have never felt pleasure like it, no one has ever wanted to make me feel like this. As I pulled away from her kiss my head rested on her forehead, I opened my eyes and saw her dark seductive eyes boring into my own, I was lost in her gaze until I suddenly felt her fingers enter me. I gasped and shut my eyes tight at this foreign feeling.

"are you ok?" she whispered to me, I open my eyes, losing my voice again I could only nod and take her lips again, I felt her hand on my hip guiding me back and forth. "fuck Emma" she said against my lips.

"G-Gina shit" I stammered, I pulled myself up, immediately feeling her fingers go deeper inside of me. I looked down at the women beneath me. this sensation I was feeling was so foreign to me, but it felt unbelievably amazing, I saw her take her lower lip between her teeth making my whole body shudder at the sight. God she was so fucking sexy

As if reading my own thoughts "fuck you're so fucking sexy Em-ma" she started to move my hips faster with her hand, I felt her fingers curl inside me ultimately making me throw my head back, screaming her name "Gina Fuck that feels so good" I grabbed onto the handle on the roof of the car with one hand and the other holding the steering wheel behind me trying to keep my balance, my hips had a mind of their own, not that I would have complained but I was fucking her hand hard and fast, she brought her other hand away from my hips to my clit and started to rub.

This sent me over the edge, what I felt in the next few minutes I don't think I have ever felt in my entire life, wave after wave of uninterrupted pleasure ran through my body, my body tensed several times and I let out the most horse moan I didn't know I could make. "GINA" I screamed her name one more time before I literally crumbled on top of her trying to regain my breathing back. The car windows were steamed, the air was hot and sticky, but it was the most sexual feeling of my life and for the first time I didn't feel dirty afterwards.

I felt her hand withdraw from my centre making me whimper. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held me tight in her arms until my breathing calmed down. She brought her hand to my head and starting to stroke my hair.

"Emma, I've missed you so much" I heard her voice crack, I lifted my head up so I could see her face

"I think I have missed you too" I said with a smile. I could see her unshed tears in her eyes "please don't leave me" I whispered to her

"never, I am never losing you again" I leant down and kissed her lips "come on kitten, we need to go"

"what, what about you" she raised her eyebrow at me "I mean, I want to make you feel what I just felt"

She smiled and laughed lightly "believe me, I did Emma. Besides we don't have time, we really should go, you are a very distracting lady Emma" she winked at me making me blush

Reluctantly I slowly got off her and put my clothes back on. I could literally feel her eyes on my body watching me

"god Emma, you will be the death of me" she started the car and we drove off again, but this time she placed her hand on my thigh silently claiming me as her own.

I was hers, I was 100% completely and wholeheartedly hers.


	9. Part-9

"Emma, I need to stay in the car, no matter what, do not leave this car ok?" Regina looked me dead in the eye, I could tell she was being all kinds of serious

"OK" she squeezed my leg

"I won't be long" she left the car, I watched her walk towards a bar across the street, my eyes roamed her body as she swayed those hips, I didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or not, but my eyes were glued to her ass. I frowned to myself when she entered the bar, I immediately missed her. I can't believe I just had sex with her in this car. This was all kinds of crazy, I mean I only just met her but at the same time I felt although I have known her all my life, maybe the fact that she has told me she has known me when we were younger, it must be true. Surely, I couldn't just develop these feelings so quickly, they have obviously been laying dormant in my heart for a long time.

After a while being alone, I had to remind myself to breath properly, I knew she was coming back but the all too familiar feeling of being alone and being watched started to creep its way back into my mind. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate. I was maybe alone for a good 20minutes before my attention was drawn to the commotion coming from the bar. I saw 3 men run inside the bar with guns drawn.

"Regina" not thinking at all, I opened the car door and started to run in the direction of the bar ignoring the pain in my leg, the sound of gunshots made me stop dead in my tracks. "no no" I thought to myself, people started running from the bar. I took a deep breath and ran in the direction of the gun shots. I can't lose her now!

As I entered the bar I tried to keep myself hidden, the bar was dull, so it was easy to hide in the shadows. I tried to look around to see if I could see her, but people were still trying to escape. I heard a scream come from the direction of the bar, a man was stood with a gun pointing towards a group of people huddled behind the bar

"get out of my way you bastards" the people ran as quick as they could out the bar. I kept my eyes on the man slowly following behind him as he started to look around the bar. "Come out Mills, I know you're here" I heard his rough voice laced with venom, it made my skin crawl. My foot hit something, I looked down and noticed a lifeless man with a gunshot wound to his head, I covered my mouth trying to contain the scream that threatened to escape.

"you think you can come back here, you think you are welcome back after what you did?" the bar was silent, I managed to crawl behind a table. I accidently knocked the table causing a glass to fall to the floor. Fear took over my body, this was it, I was caught. Fuck what have I got myself into now.

"well well well, look what we have here, I felt a hand grab my neck and pull me to my feet "I told everyone to leave so why the fuck are you still here"

"Killian no!" I heard her shout, my eyes widened at the shock of her coming out of her hiding place "don't hurt her please"

"what the fuck Mills, you don't care about anyone, what is so special about this bitch" I felt the gun push hard into my temple making me hiss in pain

"KILLIAN NO, look at her face" I was yanked so hard to face this Killian guy that my eyes went dizzy. After a few seconds my eyes went back into focus, I saw realisation hit his eyes, he immediately took his hand off my neck and took a unsteady step back hitting a table with his leg

"no...it...it can't be" I could only hear the shock in his voice.

"it is Killian, do you think I would ever step foot back in this retched town if it wasn't really her" I heard her voice come closer to me, but my eyes were trained in his, they held something familiar that I couldn't put my finger on but I couldn't help but fear them slightly. Not even thinking what I was doing, I lifted my hand up slowly to his face, I heard him audibly gulp "it's her Killian, it's your sister Emma"

"Emma" I heard my name come from his lips, I was suddenly engulfed in his embrace. This was supposed to be my brother? He pulled away when he realised I wasn't hugging him back

"Emma" I turned to look at Regina, she held her hand towards me and I didn't think twice in taking hold of it, I wrapped my arms around her and hid my face in her neck.

"nothing has changed then" I heard him say behind me "why have you kept her from me all these years Mills, I will fucking kill you for this" he raised his voice filled with anger

I felt her tense in my arms "don't you dare speak to me like that" she spat back at him "and don't you dare threaten me, brother or not to Emma I will kill you right here right now" I tightened my hold around her trying to calm her down

I felt her body relax instantly "I have not kept her away from anyone, she was kept away from me, I only become aware of her being alive a few weeks ago" she half whispered to him

"what, then where the fuck has she been" I could hear the anger in his voice again

"with your darling fucking sister" for some reason I got the feeling that Regina and Killian may have never liked each other in the first place

"that's impossible, I would have known" denial was evident in his voice

My body started to shake softly, and I felt Regina rubbing my arm to calm me also "Killian, now is not a good time, I need to get her back safe, I don't want anyone to know she is here. Can I trust you Killian, you cannot tell anyone, especially your family!" I heard the seriousness in her voice

He must of too "yes, you can trust me" he stepped closer and I felt his hand on my back, I flinched at his touch "sorry Emma, Regina will protect you with her life, we may not see eye to eye but I know she wont let anything happen to you. I am just so sorry" although I heard him being sincere. I still couldn't look or speak to him

"come on Emma" Regina kept hold of me leading me out the back door of the bar. Once we were outside she pulled away from me holding my shoulders "I told you to wait in the car, for fuck sake Emma"

I kept my head down not daring to look at her, I know I messed up "I-I'm so-sorry" I gulped back tears.

"Emma, you could have been killed, and for real this time. I shouldn't have brought you out of here" I looked up to see her pacing back and forth "we need to leave, now" she grabbed my hand and started walking out the alley way. I pulled my hand back making her stop in her tracks "what the fuck Emma"

"Killian?" saying his name didn't sound familiar, I didn't like it coming from my lips

"what about him" she snapped at me

"is he my brother?" I saw her sigh and walk back to me

She took my hand again "there is so much you do.."

"don't Regina" she raised her eyebrow at me interrupting her

"did you just cut me off" I knew I shouldn't have but I didn't care.

"yes, I did" I took a deep breath before I spoke again "everyone knows me Gina, but I don't know anyone, I am sick of being in the dark. But by the sounds of things something really bad happened here, happened with you, and I feel it had something to do with me, but at the same time Gina, I feel this unbelievable pull to you. I just want to know who I am, the only person I know I've been is a doormat, a slut, someone's pet, I've been fucking worthless, I want to be somebody!" I had tears in my eyes

I saw her bite her lip lifting her hand to my face wiping my tears away "Emma, I am just trying to protect you, please don't cry"

"and I appreciate it that, I really do. But I am a strong person, I am still here after everything lily has done to me, I may not know my past, past, but from what I do know I can handle it. If I can handle the beatings I can handle this" the more I was talking the more I really did feel stronger "being with you Gina has made me strong, I feel stronger with you like I can take on the world" I saw a smile creep onto her face

"we were always stronger together Emma" she looked the floor again and closed her eyes tightly taking a deep breath

"is this why I can only talk to you do you think?"

"what do you mean" she looked confused

"I couldn't speak in there Gina, I literally lost my voice again, I hid back in my shell, but with you I feel free"

"OK" she whispered

"OK?"

"ok I will tell you everything" she lifted her head up and smiled

"you will?" she nodded, I stepped closer to her, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into her

"I will, you just have to promise not to hate me" I wrapped my arms around her neck

"never, I could never hate you" she smiled and placed a kiss on my lips


	10. Part-10

We arrived back at the small cottage, I immediately left the car to go inside. Once inside I sat on the sofa waiting for Regina to come sit down.

"I'm going to get us a drink" I could tell she was delaying the inevitable.

"Regina" I called for her, but she had already left the room, I waited for a few minutes until I sensed she wasn't returning, I got up to find her and walked straight to the bedroom to find her sat on the bed with her arms hugging her legs and her head resting on her knees, since meeting her I don't think I would have ever have guessed I would see her in such a vulnerable position. "Regina" I half whispered walking up to her, I sat next to her placing my hand on her forearm "please don't shut me out"

I heard her laugh, but I know it wasn't a real laugh "I would never" she responded still not looking at me. I dared to raise my hand and cup her chin turning her face towards me.

My heart broke looking into her eyes, she looked so lost "talk to me" she continued to stare into my eyes for a few more second before she took a deep breath as if she was gathering all her courage to talk. Instead of talking she launched forward kissing me with force making me fall back on the bed, in seconds she was laying on top of me, kissing me while holding my face in her hands, instinctively I held my arms around her waist kissing her back with equal force. The kiss soon became heated but reluctantly I manged to pull away. I saw the hurt in her eyes, the pain she was carrying and all I wanted to do was wrap her up and take it all away

"I can't take the pain away if you don't talk to me" her eyes glossed over and a single tear fell from her eye on to my cheek.

"there is so much Emma, so much to tell, so much has happened since I lost you, I am not this person who everyone thinks I am, I am not a killer, I never wanted to be this person, I swore I wouldn't become my mother. I broke my promise to you that I made years ago when we were 15. I am sorry Emma, I am so bloody sorry"

"I know you are not" she looked surprised when I said that "I don't know much but I feel that I know you Regina, I know you aren't this person, you are so sweet and so kind to me, I don't care what you have done before. All I care about is you right now" I couldn't have been more honest in this moment, being with Regina has made me feel things I never have, she has given my confidence back, although only around her I feel the safest I have ever been, she makes me forget about all the pain

"I don't want to hurt you"

"I know, I know you won't"

"I lost you once, I won't lose you again" she held my face and kissed me again, but this time, it was short, she pulled away and sat up pulling me with her

"we were best friends growing up, we were inseparable" she began while holding my hand "our parents were best friends also growing up, so it was inevitable that we would become close, I guess we didn't really have a choice" I saw the smile spread on her face as if remembering all the memories I was so desperate to know.

"you knew my mother?" of course she did, but I have no memory of her

"yes, she was beautiful, just like you. You have her eyes" she stood up and walked over to the wardrobe at the other end of the room, she pulled a stool out from the side and stepped up reaching to the top of the wardrobe, she pulled out an old wooden box and placed it on the bed as she blew the dust onto the floor

"I haven't opened any of this in early 10 years, it was too painful, after I thought I lost you and came to realisation I would never see you again, I put everything away out of reach so I wouldn't be reminded of it all" she opened the box slowly and immediately I saw a picture of the two of us, I gasped and picked the picture up. We looked so young, maybe 15/16 I don't know, Regina was sat on my knee with her arm draped over my shoulders, she was looking out to the left of us and I had a huge smile on my face just looking at her. We looked so relaxed and just in tune with each other. I looked down and saw more pictures of us, everyone I looked at was different, but you couldn't get the smile off our faces

"we, we looked so happy" I said almost to myself, I was tracing Regina's face on the photo, I was kissing her cheek in this picture

"we were Emma"

"what happened?" I lifted my head to look at her, I could see the worry in her eyes

"I fucked up, I never meant to hurt you. But I did and you ran away from me that same night" she pointed to the photo "it was the last time I saw you.."

"stop Regina, just tell me"

I saw her emotions all over her face, I grabbed her hand again to encourage her, but she pulled away.

"you came home to find me in bed with someone, I-I didn't know how it happened but one minute we were all drinking and the next I woke up in bed with someone, I didn't even have time to register what happened then you walked in when I was stood trying to get my clothes on"

"who were you with" she closed her eyes shut tightly and let you a long sigh

"Lily, your sister" I felt my entire world just stop, I felt sick to the core, I wanted to run but I couldn't move

"h-how, i-I don't understand" I felt tears threaten to fall but I stood up abruptly wiping my eyes turning away from her

"you promised not to hate me Emma" I heard her say softly

"that was before you fucked my sister" I couldn't help the anger

"please Emma, let me finish, let me explain, please give me that chance" I heard her beg behind me, then I felt her hand on my shoulder, I turned around with my head low not being able to look at her. I decided to stay, I needed to hear this, I asked for this after all, so I walked back over to the bed and sat back down

"after you ran, I chased after you, I couldn't find you, my whole world crumbled Emma, I ran to my mother's begging her for help, but she pushed me aside telling me I was stupid and worthless, apparently Lily had already told the whole town" I even ran to your mothers but again she was so mad at me for what happened she refused to help me. no one would help me" I took the chance to look up in her eyes, they were filled with tears, it took all my strength not to reach out and hold her.

"where did I go?" I asked

Ignoring that question she carried on "Lily found me, she found me in tears next to my grandfather's grave, she told me that she loved me and always had, she said she didn't mean for you to get hurt but we could finally be together, I couldn't believe what she was saying Emma, I was so shocked, you were missing and the only thing she cared about was herself. I rejected her, of course I did, my heart belonged to you it always has" I felt my heart tug at her words

"lily didn't take the rejection very well, she started spreading rumours that I was chasing her for years and I was only ever with you to be close to her, it's not true Emma, none of it is. Lily became so evil, so dark I didn't recognise her anymore. Everyone turned their backs to me, no one would speak with me. Even my own mother hated me, as she said I was the reason her friendship ended with your parents. Then the worst thing that could have happened, happened"

"what happened"

"my mother came to my room one day about a week after you ran away, I thought they had found you, I shot up out of bed so fast but when I looked into my mother's eyes I knew it wasn't good news, she told me lily found you but you ran from her, you got in the car and drove away, she sa-said you weren't paying attention and was hit dead on by an 18 wheeler and that yo-ou had been killed immediately"

My eyes widened, I let out a breath I wasn't sure I was holding "wh-what?" I didn't know what else to say "bu-but why would..I don't know what to say?" it was then that she grabbed my hand and really didn't give me the option to let go.

"I know, I don't know either. But I was real mess, I lost myself in my own self-pity, my own regret and my own heartache. I thought I had hurt the one person in this world that I cared for more than life itself, I blamed myself for your death. My mother saw the anger inside me and decided to bring me into her world. I wasn't stupid I always knew what she did but at this point I didn't care. I walked into her world without a second thought, I became the person I promised I wouldn't"

"you- thought you hurt me?" I was confused now "but you did"

"let me finish" she squeezed my hand "a few years of doing the odd jobs for my mother I bumped into Lily in a club one night, she was so fucked up she started shouting her mouth off about things that didn't make sense, she cornered me in the bathroom one night telling me again that she loved me and missed me and again I rejected her, I hated her Emma, apart from myself, she was the reason you weren't here anymore" I saw her jaw muscles clench

"what is it?"

"I never slept with her" I could feel the anger radiating from her "I never fucking slept with her, she confessed everything, she said she messaged you from my phone telling you to come to my house, then she snuck into my room, stripped naked and got into bed with me waiting for you to come home. She wanted us apart, she planned the whole thing"

Not for the first time today I was shocked, I should have known Lily was behind this whole thing, she pretended to love me and look after me but really, she hated me, she ended up beating me and whored me out to anyone she pleased. I looked up to Regina and seen nothing but the truth.

"Regina I am so sorry" I burst into tears not having the strength to hold them back for much longer

"w-what are you sorry for?" she suddenly grabbed hold of me and I crumbling into her embrace

"I never should have believed you would have done that, look what I did, I ruined our lives, I ruined us Regina" I couldn't control my emotions, this was all too much

"no no no, Emma please no, I blamed myself for so many years, please do not blame this on you, this was all Lily, no one else. Please baby"

"I hate her" I sniffed into her chest, I felt her stroking my hair, whispering calming words into my ear. "I love you Regina, I don't know how but I truly do, I have this overwhelming connection with you. But I am so scared to lose you again"

"I love you so much Emma, I always have. You won't ever be apart from me again I promise" and I believed her

"I will never doubt you again"

We lay like this for a while before I fell into a heavy sleep where images of a young Regina were sat on a swing alone with tears streaming from her red puffy eyes, my heart ached for her, this strong emotion filled my heart and it literally felt like it was tearing it apart, I wanted to reach out but my hands were tied. Then I heard her voice.

"you will never see her again, knowing she is alone and will possibly die with a broken heart, and knowing my darling little sister will never see the light of day again will forever fill me with so much joy"


	11. Part-11

"why are you doing this Lily" I sat there in her car with my hands tied together on my lap "what did I ever do to you, you are my sister for fuck sake" I tried pleading with my sister, my heart was truly broken. I could see Regina sat on our swing in the woods ahead of us, from where we were I am sure she wouldn't have noticed the car.

This place held so many amazing memories for us all. It's a swing we all played on when we were young, my father surprised us one summer, he spent almost half a year building this huge fort in the tree's. Only myself, Lily, Ruby and Regina knew about it, it was our secret escape from the world. Myself and Regina often came here alone, this is where we first kissed at a young age, where we first explored each other's bodies and where we took each other's virginity under the stars.

"Why?" she spat at me "I have stood back long enough Emma, you have taken everything from me"

"what the fuck are you on about, I could say the same about you, I found you naked in bed with my girlfriend, what the fuck Lily, again you are my sister why would you do this to me" tears fell from my eyes once more. When I found them in bed together, the only thing I can remember is looking into Regina's eyes, eyes that I once adored, eyes that could literally take my breath away. But this time, there was nothing but fear. It scared me, I ran like a coward not looking back, not wanting to hear excuses, I was hurting

"she was supposed to me mine Emma, but you got your greasy little hands on her, I fucking love her" she screamed in my face "she never looked at me like she looked at you so I did what I had to do, I took what was mine"

I started to struggle to try and free myself from the ropes around my wrists "LET ME GO" I screamed back at her, I wasn't afraid of her I never was, I suddenly felt a hot sting on my cheek, my eyes widened in shook at the fact that she just slapped me "you are crazy, I hate you"

"good, because I never liked you, I have always hated you Emma, you even took my parents love away from me when you came along"

"you are delusional, there is only 18 months between us Lily how could you have possibly felt that at such a young age" I was starting to get scared now, the look in her eyes was one of pure hate

"you are delusional if you think you will ever see her again" her voice changed, I didn't know this Lily, why hadn't I ever seen her like this before

"please Lily let me go" I tried pleading again, but I already knew it was a dead end.

"you will never see her again, knowing she is alone and will possibly die with a broken heart, and knowing my darling little sister will never see the light of day again will forever fill me with so much joy" she started to laugh, I would go as far as cackling

"what do you mean by that Lily, Lily you are scaring me please don't do anything stupid" I was choking trying to hold back my tears, but it was useless. I looked back over to Regina, I just wanted to run to her. It was in this moment I knew, I knew she didn't do anything, I didn't even need Lily to tell me of even for Regina to try and convince me, I knew she wouldn't do this to me, I didn't give her the benefit of the doubt, of course my soul mate wouldn't of cheated on me, I could have bet my life that. I was so stupid.

"you know, everyone's been looking for you" she started to laugh pulling me for my thoughts "Regina hasn't slept and the funny thing is, everyone hates her, everyone is blaming her for you running away even her own mother, oh and our mother hates her mother now, oh its one big mess, the families have divided, I mean...I mean my comments haven't helped of course, but you know I will swoop in and sweep her off her feet one day, when she is fully alone thinking no one will ever love or trust her again, I will make her love me, I will be her saviour" she started laughing even harder. "and you, you sister will be nothing, you will be alone for the rest of your life knowing I will be fucking that sweet ass of hers, I bet that will eat you up inside" she topped laughing and looked straight into my eyes.

"To them all you will be dead, I will make sure they all believe that you have been killed"

I froze on the spot, every fibre in my body froze, I couldn't take my eyes off Lily she looked possessed but what scared me is that I believed every single word she said. If anything, my sister was the most determined person I knew. "no" I whispered

"what was that sissy?" she leaned her ear over towards me, trying to mock me "I didn't quite here your realisation of the facts"

"NO" I shouted. I needed to do something, I needed to do something now I twisted so fast in my seat, swinging my arms towards her head, she screamed holding the side of her face, not caring that my hands were tied, I managed to get the door open. Just before I went to get out the car, I felt her hand on my neck trying to drag me back in. I tried to pry her hands away but her grip was strong

"you stupid bitch" she shouted, she was still gripping my neck but my adrenaline was pumping so hard I managed to get away from her, momentarily feeling her nails tear at my skin, I feel backwards out of the door, she was trying to grip onto my ankle but I just started to kick my legs towards her to get free, I quickly fell with a thud onto the gravel.

Regina, Regina was the only thing on my mind, I managed to get up to my feet and start running in the direction of Regina, but when I looked there was no one the on swing

"no no no" I said, I was frantically looking around, my eyes darting from one place to the other. My breathing was fast, but I didn't care, I needed Regina, I needed to get away from Lily

That's when I spotted her, she was easily 300 yards ahead of me "REGINA" I shouted for her, but she didn't turn around "REGINA" I tried over and over, my legs running towards her but she still didn't turn around

"get back here you bitch" panic took over when I heard Lily's voice, Regina wasn't turning around, she didn't know I was behind her. This cant be happening

"no please no Regina come back please, turn around baby" I carried on running, shouting, I was gaining up on her. She stopped walking, then I realised she was next to our car, I didn't once take my eyes off her, her shoulders were down, her head was to the ground. I started smiling knowing I was going to catch up to her. I was going to have her in my arms, I was going to make her smile again, tell her how sorry I am, how much I love her and never want to be without her again.

But suddenly I felt a hard push to my back, I tumbled roughly to the floor, I couldn't keep myself up as my hands were still tied, my face went numb with the force of it connecting to the ground. I felt a body on my back and an arm around my neck squeezing it hard.

I looked up and saw the car door shut "no Gina" I tried to shout but it was no use. The car started to drive away. I let my body go limp, I cried so hard

"shh its ok baby sis, she won't be alone forever I will make sure of that" she hissed into my ear. I felt a hand on the back of my head then it all went dark

\--

I woke up gasping for air, the room was dark, my mind was all over the place, it took me a few minutes to understand my surrounding. I looked to my right and saw the object of my dreams laying close to me.

"I remember" I whispered to myself


	12. Part-12

I made sure I quietly got out of bed not to wake Regina. My mind was suddenly filled with so many memories it was overwhelming to say the least. I have no idea what triggered my memories to return but I knew I wanted to be alone for a while. I walked out of the bedroom and made my way to the front door.

When I left I turned around to look at the place we were staying in, suddenly realising I remembered this place, myself and Regina stumbled across it when we were younger, it was completely run down at the time and looked like it hadn't been lived in in decades, of course we fell in love with the place and promised we would renovate this place and move into when we were older. A smile crossed my face knowing that Regina kept her promise.

Pushing these thoughts aside, I started walking into the forest, I wasn't scared at all as I started to remember the area. I kept walking until I found what I was looking for. I climbed up the old wooden stairs and sat in the old tree house we played in as children. I couldn't stop the tears even if I tried, I didn't know what I was feeling, my emotions were all over. If I was being honest with myself I was only truly happy to have been able to remember Regina at last.

There was one memory that was internally destroying me, my heart was beating so fast that I was starting to have trouble breathing. Remembering his face I suddenly knew I was having a panic attack but nothing I could do would calm myself down, images just kept placing in my head, even time I shut my eyes tight I saw his face, his blue eyes looking up at me.

I felt strong arms wrap around stomach from behind "shh, its OK Emma just breath" her voice sent a wave of calmness throughout my body, I wrapped my arms around myself holding onto her, I felt her breathe on my neck, whispering calming words into my ear, after a few minutes I started to get my breathing in control. She held me there for a while not saying a word, the silence was nice. I kept my eyes closed trying to pocket my memories in my head, trying to make sense of them all

After a while she finally broke the silence "Emma, how did you know about this place"

"I remember" I felt her tense behind me, I turned in her arms to face her

"w-what how?" her face was so shocked I couldn't help but smile

"I don't know Gina, after our talk yesterday I ended up dreaming about what happened" I took her hand in mine "I am so sorry for leaving you and not giving you a chance to speak"

"it's ok Em I totally understand"

"I saw you, I saw you sat on the swing a few days after I ran away, Lily, she tied me up and took me away from everyone, you, my family and my friends. I hate her Gina, I truly hate her" I could feel the tears fill my eyes "she made me watch you break down, she told me I would never see you again and that she was going to make you hers, I managed to get free of her and run after you but it was too late, she caught me. I tried shouting for you but you didn't hear me"

"I will make her pay for this Emma, I remember that day so well, I had ear phones in listening to our songs, I was so sad that I had lost you and couldn't find you, I'm so sorry baby this place was the only place I ever felt close to you" she stroked my face instantly making me feel better

"god I've missed you" I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face so that our lips met, it felt like I was kissing her for the first time all over again, my stomach flipped with butterflies causing me to moan, she pushed me back so that I was laying down and she was straddling my hips. She held my face in her hands and came down to kiss me again, I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her closer. She pulled away after a minute just staring at me with those gorgeous eyes

"I have missed you so much too Emma" she pulled at the bottom of her top and lifted it over her head, my eyes widened as she wasn't wearing a bra, the perky delicious breasts I have always loved hadn't changed at all. She was still a mirror of her younger self. I lifted myself up wrapping my arms tightly around her stomach, I took her breast in my mouth and heard her moan at the contact, I bit her nipple softly then harder hearing her hiss with pleasure, I remembered she liked a mixture of soft and rough, so I did the same with the other breast, my hands traveled to her ass, her perfect sexy ass

"I can't believe I have you in my arms again" I said between sucking and flicking her nipples with my tongue, she grabbed my face again and kissed me fiercely. She lifted my top from my body and lay my body down flat once more, she kissed and bit my neck hitting my sweet spot making my back arch into her body. I felt her hand traveling down to my pants where she expertly undid my jeans, she lifted her body off mine and pulled my pants down my leg throwing them somewhere in this tree house.

She crawled up my body in a predator like manor which made my core gush with arousal, I instinctively clenched my thighs together until I felt her hands forcing my legs open "fuck Emma you're soaked" I brought my arm to cover my face as I felt slightly embarrassed suddenly only to have her again stop my actions

"don't be embarrassed baby, you are even more beautiful than I remember"

Regina started to kiss up my legs to my inner thighs stopping between my legs, I looked down into her eyes, her eyes, I loved her eyes, I remember always getting lost in those eyes, she gave me a smirk and with absolutely no foreplay licked the entire length of my folds stopping up to my unbearably sensitive clit, her eyes never leaving my own until I threw my head back and screamed her name.

My whole body shook with pleasure, I needed more, my addiction to this girl instantly returned "fuck Gina, argh" she was sucking, licking, biting, doing things to me that I haven't experienced in years, but something new was here, something I have never experienced before, my whole body was tingling with delight, I wanted to cry, I missed this girl so much, she was my soul mate, she was my everything, she pushed two fingers inside of me with ease, I started to rock my hips, she never once took her mouth away, she wrapped her free arm under my leg holding my hip in place. I laced my hand into her hair pushing her closer trying to get more, I couldn't get enough of her.

"Gin-na fuck I'm goin..." the most intense orgasm literally ripped through my entire body "GINA" I screamed her name, she continued her actions making my orgasm draw out longer. I felt gush after gush of warm essense leave my body, my toes curled my muscles clenched hard around her fingers

She slowed her tongue and took her fingers away, I was laying there complete exhausted, trying to catch my breath, she crawled back up and kissed lazily "you. Are. Beautiful" she whispered to me "I always loved it when you came" she nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck

"are you sleeping?" I questioned after a few minutes of silence, I felt her nod "ohh no no, I want to do you now" I heard her giggle

"we will have plenty of time for that baby, let me just be with you like this for a while" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

I felt safe, I felt truly loved again, I had Regina back in my arms.

But, I couldn't help but worry, what would she think of me when I tell her about him?


	13. Part-13

"Regina?" I whispered as I opened my eyes. I heard her mumble something under her breath as she blatantly still slept. I lifted my head off her chest instantly bringing my lips to her neck kissing her softly, she groaned again causing a smirk to play on my lips. I kissed down her neck moving my body slowly from her. I brought my leg over her waist, careful not to touch her or make any sudden movements. I felt her chest rise slowly as her breathing became shallow the more I was kissing her neck, I moved my lips slowly down to her chest just above her breast. I stopped and looked up to her face where I got lost in her beauty.

She was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on, the love I had for this woman had never left me all these years, I may have forgotten her over these past years but there was no denying the fact that when I set eyes on her again these feeling inside were screaming to get out. I was fully captivated by her.

I must have been lost in thought as I suddenly felt a hand on my face, I lowered my eyes back down to find her frowning up at me "where did you go just then"

I felt my lips curve up into a smile and instead of answering her I leaned down and kissed her. I felt her arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer into her. The kiss quickly became heated and I could feel her want to take control, as she brought her hands up to my shoulders trying to push my body up I quickly grabbed her wrists pushing her back down

"no, you don't" she tried to pull her wrists free "I said, no you don't"

"Emma please" she pouted at me

"no, I want to take control baby, I have been denied far too long" I didn't give her chance to protest as I quickly brought my lips to her neck, I felt her shiver below me giving me the confidence to carry on, I took one hand off her wrist and held her neck. I leaned back over her, she had her eyes closed but slowly opened them, the pure lust I saw was enough to already send me over the edge.

"hi" I whispered "I've missed you"

"hi, I've missed you too" I brought my lips back to hers, the kiss soon became heated again, I just couldn't get enough of her, her clothes were soon enough scattered around the fort and my lips desperately covered every inch of her body, soon enough my clothes were practically torn away from my body, we lay there completely naked as the day we were born.

I had her pinned below me with my thigh slowly grinding on her core, I could feel how wet she was which only motivated me more. Her nails were scratching down my back while she moaning into my ear "fuck Emma, I need more" not wanting to disappoint I lowered myself slightly and brought my hands to her core, I pushed in two fingers while I kept my eyes locked onto her hers, I saw her gasp and felt her back arch into mine "oh my god" she whispered as I rubbed the palm of my hand against her as I slowly started to move my fingers inside.

Our movements became faster and her hips started thrusting in time with my hand, my body was now fully laying over her, her head was pushed back and our bodies were covered in sweat, we were frantic, my core started rubbing against her thigh, she brought her hands to my hips pushing her closer to her thigh causing myself to moan aloud, it wasn't too soon until we both started to come under around each other, she quickly grabbed my head so that she could see my face, she kissed me hard as we both rode out the last of our orgasms

After staying in the tree house for remainder of the morning having wild and very passionate sex we decided we should head back home.

We took a shower together as soon as we returned, we didn't have sex, but it was very intimate just like old time and I loved every minute of it, we washed each other's hair, scrubbed our bodies clean. When we got out the shower we dried each other off "god I've fucking missed this" I said to her

She laughed and nodded while rubbing my arms dry "you miss being lazy and getting me to dry you off" I laughed and punched her arm playfully

"don't be mean, you know what I mean" she cupped my face the kissed my lips

"I do know what you mean" she lowered her head and sighed, I know that sigh, something what's wrong

"Gina, what's up?" she shook her head not saying anything, I lifted her head back up and placed my hands on her hips "tell me"

She sighed again "Emma, I-I don't even know where to start"

"just tell me baby, its ok" little did she know I had to tell her something, but I also did not know where to start

"you first" I raised my eyes in shock "oh come on Emma, I know something is on your mind also" she smirked at me

"yes, I forget you know me so well, I guess I haven't changed. I do have something on my mind" I looked to the floor suddenly feeling very small "but..I"

"it's ok" she cut me off, she grabbed my hands in hers "come on, not here, let's get a drink, sit down and let's put everything on the table ok baby?" I nodded, and we finished off getting dressed in silence

We got ourselves ready, I was so nervous, I started to shake, I didn't want her to think any less of me. I knew she loved me I knew she would do anything for me, she would never hurt me, but this time away from her has only shown me hurt and disappointment

"I can feel you shaking from over here" I looked up at her and saw something different in her eyes

"I can feel your nervousness from over here" I smiled back her

"Touché" I heard her laugh "come on" she motioned me over, I sat on the sofa with my legs crossed facing her, she moved to mirror my position. We sat there in silence for a while before either one spoke.

"henry" I whispered, her head shot up once I spoke

"w-what, why are you mentioning my dad?" she half whispered back

"no, you don't understand" I took a deep breath before carrying on "Henry is the name of my son"

—-

A/N thanks so much for all the lovely comments on this story so far. I'm not the greatest writer by far, especially some of the amazing stories that are on here, but receiving all these comments really is lovely.

Thanks again everyone! :)


	14. Part-14

"your son?" she said in surprise "y-you have a son?"

I couldn't look at her in the eyes, I knew if I did I would tell what she was thinking or feeling, so I just nodded while looking at my thumb which I was clenching hard. I saw her hand move to cover mine

"tell me"

"Henry would be about 6 right now, I think"

"you think?" she acted surprised

"Yes, Regina, I think. You forget I just got my memories back yes?" I didn't mean to snap but I was so nervous to speak about him to her "I am sorry"

"shh don't apologise" she rubbed her thumb over the back of my hand

"you know what the funny thing is Regina" I looked at her in the eyes "all this time, I thought he was my nephew" I saw her eyes widen with shock

"oh my god, she didn't" it was then that I felt the tears stream down my face

"she took him away from me, I remember being pregnant. I remember giving birth, the last thing I remember is her coming in the room with two men two weeks after Henry was born, they beat me so bad while she stood in the corner holding my son watching" I felt Regina's arms wrap around my shoulders pulling me into her arms. I finally let go of all my emotion and cried into her chest.

"shh its ok, I have you now, nothing is going to happen to you again I promise"

"they must have beaten me so bad that it must have been then that I lost my memory. I just remember waking up and not remembering anything, there was blood everywhere and the pain in my stomach was unbearable. It was horrific Regina, I don't ever want to feel that again. But now that I remember its so painful. Losing you, losing my family and losing Henry"

She sat there just holding me until I managed to calm down, I knew she wants to ask me the big question but I also know she is scared to push me away

"I didn't love him" she pulled away slightly, looking at me confused "the father"

"oh" I saw her jaw clench

"all cards on the table right?" she closed her eyes and nodded "he took advantage of me, he tried to pretend he was on my side, telling me he would help me escape, I didn't believe him at first, I didn't trust anyone. Until he found me one night pushed against a wall by some man, he pushed the man off me and beat him up right there and then. I thought he was doing it because he cared" I felt my throat become dry as I haven't thought of this for so long "I was so stupid"

"don't say that Emma, you were in an impossible position" she was rubbing my back refusing to move away from me

"I didn't want to be with anyone Regina, you were on my mind every minute of every day, when I was getting forced upon, I closed my eyes and thought of you, it was my only escape"

"tell me what happened" she whispered, she sounded calm but I know deep down she was hurting just as much as I was.

"he came to me one night, telling me he was going to get me out of there, I started to believe him, so I agreed, but before he would help me he said I had to let him do something in return" I cringed at the memory

"he told you, you had to have sex with him, right?" I heard the anger in her voice

"right" I nodded

It was silent for a few more moments, I let her gather her thoughts before I spoke again

"I hadn't given anyone my consent Regina, I couldn't, and it was no different with him, even if I believed I would never see you again, I was always yours and giving myself to something would somehow take that away. So, I said no"

"you said no" she took my face in her hands and it was then that I noticed the tears rolling down her face, I lifted my hand and gently ran my thumb against her cheek wiping them away "did he hurt you"

"yes" I whispered

"I will kill him" she said through clenched teeth

I pulled her towards me and placed my lips on hers, I felt her calm instantly, I pulled away and wrapped my arms around her neck holding her as close as possible.

"you don't need too" I softly spoke

"what do you mean" I held her tightly, should I tell her she had already done what she so craved right now "Emma, no one hurts my girl and gets away with it, I will hunt down every last person that has hurt you over the years, starting with him"

"you have already started" she slowly pulled back looking at me with those oh so deadly eyes, I saw the fire burning inside of them

"the man I shot when you first came to me"

I nodded "you started saving my life the second you came back into it, I only just remembered this morning it was him, he tortured me for years Regina"

"well I am glad I've made a start baby" we both smiled with your teary face bringing our lips together once more. "I'm so sorry Emma, I'm so sorry you have gone though all of this and I wasn't there to help you"

"I want to get Henry back" I said with such conviction

"and we shall, I promise you Emma, no harm will come to you or him" I could see the honestly in her eyes

"so, you don't care he won't be ours?" I said sadly

"he is part of you Emma, and I already love him without meeting him" We hadn't even spoken about the future or what would happen next, but I somehow knew that things would be OK.

"one step at a time" I said

"one step at a time Emma"


	15. Part-15

"I have to go back" I turned over in bed to face Regina

"why, why cant we stay here?" she sat up holding her head in her hands

"Emma, I am sorry but I need to go back, I have stayed here longer than I should have, my mother will start asking questions and I need to figure things out"

"what things" I asked as I sat up next to her

"just things Emma" she snapped, I jumped and pulled my hand back that I was about to rub her back with and held my hands together, I looked downwards and felt the bed move slightly next to me "look at me" I couldn't I just kept my head down "I'm sorry Emma I didn't mean to snap, but you have to understand I cant just stay here"

"make me understand then" I heard her sigh "I don't want you to go back there, you haven't even told me what's been on your mind, you have somehow only managed to make me talk"

"Emm.."

"no, tell me what's so damn important you need to go back there for?" I finally looked at her to see her face frowning, I could tell she wanted to tell me something, but something was holding her back

"urgh...why do you need to know, can't you trust me to sort things out" I could see anger in her eyes

"I do trust you, I trust you with my life, but I also think you should trust me with whatever is on our mind and the thought of you going back there pulls my stomach in half" I looked down again taking a deep breath before I spoke "is, is it for him?"

"I will never do anything for him Emma" she said with such authority in her voice

"you kissed him, in front of me. I-I know I didn't want to talk about it before, b-but I want to know" I felt heard her sigh but before she had a chance to speak I spoke first "and ruby"?

Her eyes widened at the mention of Ruby "w-hat about Ruby"

"I heard you, outside the bedroom door, it sounded like you were wel.." she cut me off before I could finish that sentence

"no" she grabbed my hand "you have this all wrong, please please believe me Emma"

I pulled my hand back and brought my knees up to my chest "I am so confused Regina, just make my head clear again, make me understand"

"OK, when I joined my mother's business I was ruthless, I distanced myself so much from everyone I cared about after what happened with you. I went down a dangerous road. My mother used my anger for her benefit. You have to understand Emma, I thought you were dead" I looked up to her as I felt her voice starting to waver, I placed my hand over hers not saying anything back, just wanting her to know I was here

"after a few months of following and learning from mother, one of her colleagues took an interest in me. He had tried to take advantage of me constantly, but I always managed to get away from him. I told my mother about it, but she told me I could use my womanhood to my own advantage and become powerful. She told me men would fall at my feet and do anything for me if took control of it. So she told me to use him as guinea pig, so I did.

I flirted, promised him the world, in the meantime other men started to approach me in the mansion over the course of 2 years, I started to gain some sort of respect from them, I have no idea how, I am sure it was my mother's influence. But I think it was also to do with the fact that I didn't whore myself around, I never let anyone touch me. One night my mother held a party, almost all of the heads of the most powerful families in the state was there and then some, it was filled with power hungry wealthy people. I remember staying beside my mother all night not giving people the time or day. Until the man that my mother told me to use to my advantage managed to get me alone, he new I was using him, he tried to take advantage of me again and this time he nearly did, my dress was torn and I was bleeding from my lip" I lifted my hand up to her lips and traced her scar with my hand.

"two men burst into the room and dragged him off me, my mother stood behind them with a smirk on her face, I didn't know it until a few years later it was all planned. The man was dragged into the center of the room, my mother walked up to me and placed a gun in my hand, I didn't think twice Emma, I just shot him there and then. The room fell deadly silent, no one dared move or make a noise scared in case the crazed young lady with a gun noticed them. My whole life changed again in that moment, the thrill of power started to flow through my veins. I looked around the room and saw people avert theirs eyes as quick as I looked towards them, I looked towards my mother and for the first time I saw pride in her eyes and I relished it. She stepped towards me and took the gun from my hands she placed her hand on my shoulder and announced to the room that she was taking a step back from her position and that I would be taking her place, and that was that, I ended up being the most powerful, respectful and feared women in the state"

"I don't get how he comes into it" I was fighting the fear I was feeling at this confession from my Regina, but I knew this wasn't her. I knew what she had done was done through heartbreak and manipulation.

"a few months later, my mother came to visit me after her month long stay in Spain. She told me about a family that had moved to the area and their son was in some sort of trouble, I didn't care for this news at all but my mother insisted that he come stay with us as she owed his family a great debt, if she didn't allow this, things would have turned ugly for our family so as the head of this family now I had to do it

Little did she tell me that the deal that they had made was to unit the families together but as we were more powerful I would still remain the head and he would be second in command, I did not know about this until he had moved into the mansion. And then it was too late, word spread like wildfire that we were to be married. We both knew from the start that there was no way in hell we liked each other but we would put on a front for the outside eyes, in the space of a month we were married and quickly became the biggest mafia family known"

I let go of her hand after she said the word married and felt a tear fall from my eyes

"Emma please don't cry" I felt her thumb rub my tear away

"you're married?" I sniffed

"no" I looked at her in shock

"I told you, we don't like each other, we agreed to have a pretend marriage even our families don't know its not real, that way we weren't bound to each other, just like you Emma, I have always been yours and no one else will ever take your place, dead or not" I sprung up and wrapped my arms about her neck and pulled her close

"I love you Gina"

"I love you too" but as soon as she said that I pushed her off remembering something else "what why did you do that?"

"RUBY" I shouted at her, I saw her lower a little

"oh"

"yes oh, you fucked Ruby"

Suddenly she started laughing hysterically, I looked at her confused "oh Emma"

"don't oh Emma me Regina, why the fuck would you touch our friend"

After a few deep breaths she finally calmed down "me and Ruby" urgh even hearing her say that in the same sentence makes my skin crawl "we aren't together, we never have been, its always been a act of power Emma, again the only other person that knows me and my arrangement is Ruby, she is there to help me"

"why did you pretend to shoot her them" I suddenly said "if she is there to help you"

"she was there to help me, she knows what was going to happen" my eyes popped out my head

"what?" she giggled and held my hand

"it got you talking right? I would never shot ruby she is my best friend and the only other person I fear in this world is Grannie, and I wasn't prepared to tell her her granddaughter is dead..imagine"

I gasped "she is still alive?"

"alive and kicking, I made sure to set her up away from where we grew up, the town hated Ruby as they found out she came looking for me few years later, she caught wind of the whole situation and came to apologise for believing everyone's rumours over my own, it took me a while to forgive her but I don't know what I would do without her now"

Relief and sadness overrun my body yet again, tears threatened to spill as I tried to calm my breathing.

"I'm so happy you didn't sleep with either of them" she wrapped her arms around me pulling our bodies close again

"Emma, something has always stopped me from moving on. I've done some unimaginable things these past years that I never thought I deserved to be happy again, I never gave in to the light it was always the darkness, not, not until you came back into my life and feels like you have switched the light back on"

The tears finally spilled and we both sat there for a while just soaking in the love for each other.

"We need a plan Gina, I can't stay here in hiding forever, I want to see my mom again, I want to speak to killian I want, oh Regina I want Henry back. I miss his so much"

"We will, but first please trust me, I need to go back, everything i do it's for you Emma, one step remember"

Without even thinking about what I said next the words just fell from my mouth

"We need to confront Lily don't we?"

She leant forward kissing my cheek, when she pulled back she had understanding all over her face "yes, we do. But first we need a plan"


	16. Part-16

4 days, 4 damn days I have been stuck in this house waiting for Regina to come back. She promised me she will be back, she assured me she would, but I can't help but worry she won't come back to me.

4 days I have been going out of my mind, although I have my memories back, which means I know where we are, and if I wanted to, I could walk out this house and be stood outside my parents' house in 30minutes, but something always stopped me from stepping out the house. It took me a while to figure it out what it was, but after a while the same thing kept creeping back into my mind every single time...Lily

When I was younger I was confident, I was never one shy away from new people, I never blushed or stuttered. But the moment she pulled me away from Regina and my family was the moment she started to chip away at my inner self, she battered and bruised me, not just on physically but mentally too. There was a reason I couldn't speak to Killian when I saw him, she bullied me into being afraid of everyone, afraid to look at someone, afraid to speak to someone, she has utterly and completely destroyed me.

The thought of stepping outside this house filled me with so much dread. I was afraid. My mind was playing tricks on me, my mind was telling me that Regina wouldn't return, I was going rot here alone. She would realise I wasn't worth it, she would realise she loved this other man and never loved me. Every single time I thought this my chest tightened, I felt like a million beetles were scratching under my skin to escape.

4 days I have sat on this sofa waiting, I haven't eaten, I haven't slept. I was completely and utterly broken.

I was afraid.

\--

I was sat with my head hung low, I was so weak, I felt so defeated, I was alone!

I heard a car come closer, I then heard 2 doors shut then shuffling of footsteps outside of the house. I sat in the dark completely still. My eyes were trained to the floor. My hand was clenching my thumb tight.

I heard the key in the door and the front door open. Light filled the room causing my eyes to shut tight. I felt a hand on my chin pulling my head up "open your eyes" I heard her soft voice.

Was I dreaming, she couldn't be here with me, could she? She wasn't coming back, I finally made myself believe she wasn't.

"Emma" I heard someone else's voice, who is that "Regina is she ok"

"I-I don't know" I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulders "come on baby, let's get you to bed" I put all my energy into getting up that when I stood up everything suddenly went black as my knees finally gave way

\--

"mmm" I felt soft fingers gently stroking my face, I slowly opened my eyes to find those delicious eyes I have always loved staring right back to me, but then a sudden wave of emotion flowed through my body and tears fell from my eyes

"you came back" was all I could say

"I did, I will always come back, did you think I wouldn't?" I looked at her frowning face, I suddenly felt guilty for thinking she wouldn't

I nodded "she has broken me Gina" I felt her arms wrap around me and pull me to her chest

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I won't leave you again"

I cried in her arms, feeling the comfort radiate from her, I never wanted to be without her again was the last thought I had before I drifted back to sleep.

\--

I woke up to find the bed empty. I heard people talking in the other room then the door opened slowly "you're awake"

I smiled "I am" she walked towards me and sat on the edge of the bed taking my hand in hers "who is here?"

"Ruby and Robin" my eyes widened

"R-robin!" I gasped, she only held my hand tighter

"yes, Robin. It is ok trust me" I sighed and nodded my head "when was the last time you ate" I didn't look at her in the eyes "that long huh?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I fell so easily into what she turned me into"

"not fully baby, you're communicating with me" she bent down and kissed my forehead "what you have gone through is not something you will never forget, this will be a long and hard process, but we will get through it"

"we" I held her hands tighter

"yes, we, I told you. I am never losing you again"

"good, because I don't plan on losing you either"

She laughed and stood up "come one, I think it's about time you seen Ruby and met Robin"

"I can't" I pulled my arm from her hand

"what, why?" she sat back down slowly

I looked at her, her face was full of concern "I can only be myself around you" I dropped my gaze "I'm so weak Regina, when you were gone I couldn't even leave the house, I could fend for myself, I fell back into the weak pathetic girl I always have been"

"Emma" she gasped but before she could carry on I spoke again

"no. I am serious, I am so scared to be around anyone else other than you. And I am sorry if that makes you feel stuck with me or if this is too much for you, but I am so fucking scared that I don't even know how to be around people anymore"

I felt her hand on my knee "Emma look at me" when I looked at her my eyes were filled with tears and I could tell hers were too "firstly, I don't feel stuck with you, I have told you countless times now you aren't losing me and I'm never letting you go again, secondly I am not going to sit here and pretend I know how you feel because I do not, but I can tell you that we are in this together, if you don't want to meet Ruby again or meet Robin today I understand, we don't have to OK. But please understand that I will not leave you alone with anyone, I will help you gain your confidence back. I will be with you every step of the way"

Her words pulled on my heart strings and I felt a lump in my throat "j-just you bring here builds my confidence up"

"good, but don't ever call yourself pathetic again" she smiled and rubs a tear away from my cheek "you tell me when you're ready OK baby" I nodded and leaned into her touch.

"I can't speak to them"

"can I suggest something?" I nodded "why don't you come into the living room and have some food with us, you don't have to interact with them, I am sure they will do all the talking" I thought about this for a few minutes, I can do this. I can sit in there and not speak right?

"OK" I whispered, trying to grab onto every strength I had in me to walk into that room

"once you are in there I know you will be feel better" god how I trusted this woman "give me a few minutes and I'll tell them what's happening OK"

Regina left the room and I sat there trying to control my breathing, yeah, I can do this, I mean I have been around people before, granted for most of my life it's been people trying to hurt me, god they are going to hurt me, what if this is a trap, what if..

"ready" all bad thoughts vanished from my mind the second I took in the sight of Regina stood leaning against the door frame, she was stunning.

"I think so" She smiled and walked over to me. she held her hand out and I took it without a moment's thought "come on"

We walked together into the living room, my eyes were trained onto the floor, I felt her squeeze my hand tight as we approached the seat where we both sat down, myself shuffling closer to Regina.

"Ruby can you grab us the food that I bought earlier, and a bottle of water"

"of course," I felt Regina hands on my chin lifting my head up to look at her

"it's ok, I am here" as if by magic an invisible weight lifted off my shoulder and I suddenly felt safe, I felt my lip twitch into a smile "there you are" I saw her smirk

I heard footsteps coming towards me "there you go Emma" As if for the first time I looked up into the eyes of one of my oldest friends. Yes, I saw her only 2 weeks ago but I was seeing her in a whole new light, I wasn't scared. I had no fear and all I felt in that moment was how much I had missed her.

I smiled as tears left my eyes "hi" I crooked out.

As if mirroring my actions, she suddenly burst into tears "oh Emma" she sniffed "I've missed you so fucking much" she dropped to her knees in front of me placing her hands on my knees, I flinched slightly at the contact but felt Regina's hand squeeze my own calming me down "can I please hug you"

Grateful for being asked I slowly nodded and felt her body wrap around mine, it took me a moment to responded but I cautiously brought my hands up over her shoulders, she held me and cried until Regina spoke up

"OK OK that's enough, you may take your hands off my girlfriend now" I heard her tease, Ruby pulled back wiping her eyes and smiling her goofy smile at me

"sorry" she said laughing and standing back up, I just smiled back at her

I heard a deep cough come from the corner of the room, my head shot to that direction, I forgot Robin was here and I suddenly recoiled back leaning into Regina

"Sorry" I heard him say "I erm, Hi Emma, I'm Robin, its nice to finally meet you" I looked at him with no emotion "well, I erm I am sorry for kissing Regina in front of you. If I had known who you were I would never have done that and for that I can only apologise"

I looked at him and saw only honestly, I can safely say I am a good judge of character but events in my life have made me second guess, but somehow, right now I felt like he was being sincere, so I smiled and nodded

"seriously I am sorry. Regina has spoken to me in the past about you, I have always known about you. She might put a big tough girl pants I act on the outside, but I know she has the biggest soft spot for you"

"she has all of me, not just my soft spots" I heard Regina finally say, I turned to see her smiling at Robin then her eyes landed on her. She leaned forward and kissed my lips softly, quickly melting in her

"I can see that" I heard Robin say chuckling "let's eat shall we then we can discuss business"

\--

We sat for about an hour, we ate and talked, well they did, I just sat and listened. It wasn't until Robin mentioned that they all think Regina and he have gone on vacation

"yes, we have 1 month to prepare and get this right. We all know what's at stake here and I will be damned if she gets away with it. I will make her pay for what she has done" Regina almost spat out

"no more v-violence" I suddenly spoke up, the room when quiet

"I can't promise that Em, we need to get your son. This won't be a walk in the park" she was trying to argue, and I know she was right, but I had enough of the brutality of it all. I sighed and looked down at my hands

"I-I know it won't be easy, but please try" I felt her sigh next to me

"OK, I will try, but I can't promise you fully OK" I saw Robin walk to the fridge to grab another beer, he came and sat down closer to me. I saw him look at Regina as if asking for permission, I saw her nod her head

"when Regina came back last week, she came to myself and Ruby straight away and told me everything. I can safely say she trusts me and I hope you will do in time. When she told me about your son, Henry? I went to see if I could find anything out about him" I looked at him, waiting for him to continue

"she has been clever Emma, she has kept him hidden from most people's eyes, not many people know about him. I have people on the inside that I trust. Did you ever meet anyone called John?"

I shook my head as I didn't even know anyone's names "that's ok, look I grew up with John, he was my best friend. After moving into Regina's and hearing all about what lily had done in the past myself and Regina came up with a plan to try and have someone on the inside, who better than my best friend, I trust him with my life. Slowly over the years he proved his loyalty to Lily, but also with us as we have meet once a month for the past however long to give us updated information on what Lily is doing, That's how we found you, we were told she had a pet, but obviously we never knew who you were, we also never knew you were pregnant and had a child, when I asked John about it last week he had no idea, I will say that he knew about you Emma, and I am sorry he didn't get you out of there earlier, when I told him about you, I could see the hurt in his eyes, I know that man will forever feel guilty" I smiled and nodded as I understood what Lily said to everyone about me. "he said he also knew about a small boy that was kept in the house away from everyone and was looked after by a nanny"

The pieces started coming together in my mind, we can do this we can get Henry back "we need John to get him now!" I stood up quickly pacing the room. I looked around seeing that they were all still sat down looking up at me sadly "WHAT"

Regina stood up and moved towards me "Emma, I am sorry, we can't do that"

"w-what do you mean" she held my hands

"they have moved Henry somewhere else, John tried to get him but when he looked around the house he was nowhere to be found"

"why would she do that"

"Emma, she knows you're alive. I don't know how but she does" Robin spoke "I have John looking into it for us"

My heart felt like it had stopped, but instead of falling through weakness, a sudden surge of determination swept through me

"I don't fucking care what she knows, I am getting my son back" I looked at Ruby who's eyes were widened in pure shock, if I wasn't in this situation I would have laughed at her reaction

"damn girl" she said "let's get your son" I smiled at her and looked at Robin

"well, I am with you Emma, we will find Henry and get him back, you can trust me and John" I moved my eyes to Regina's, she has a smirk on her face that I knew all to well what she was feeling in that moment.

"Welcome back baby" I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms, I felt her shiver as my lips were close to her neck. Now is not the time to get turned on

"she won't hurt Henry, that I am sure of" I spoke up "I need to get my energy back, I have a month, right?" Regina nodded

"yes, she has her annual 'gathering' of her 'family' in other words she whole gang will be with her that night"

"1 month" I whispered "we have a month to find Henry and bring him back to me and Regina"

I looked at Regina and squeezed her hand, the four of us stood in silence, I knew in this moment we had made a pack, no matter what we would get Henry back


	17. Part-17

It has been two weeks since I found out that Lily has taken Henry somewhere, Robin and his friend John have been working endlessly to try and track him down. Every time I ask if they have something they just respond with 'we are getting close, don't worry, or trust us'. Robin isn't too bad, he is unbearably nice, I can tell he cares for Regina but more of a brother kind of way, my jealously evaporated quite quickly with him and now I appreciate that he has actually been by her side over the years.

During these past two weeks Regina has been helping me gain my strength back slowly, every morning we have been going for a run through the woods, at first, it was painful due to my damaged leg and a few minutes of running I had to stop before I started gasping for air, much to Regina's amusement, but she pushed and pushed regardless. After breakfast we would work out some more, it has been a fast improvement and it's the best I have felt in years. My leg still hurts and if I push myself too much I end up limping for the rest of the day but every time I want to give up I look at Regina and think about Henry and like magic I am recharged to fight through some more.

We were outside while Regina was trying to teach me some self-defence moves.

"no Emma, grab my arm like this, stamp on my foot then flip me over" she said annoyingly at me

"for god sake Regina, I have been at this for hours, please give me a break" I nearly shouted back

I saw a smirk on her face "a break huh?" she walked towards me again "come here, let me show you. One. More. Time"

I gulped and before I could take a step back, she stood in front of me, turned her back, the grabbed my arm around her neck and flipped me over her shoulder, but the second I hit the floor she pinned my hands above my head straddling me.

"no far" I pouted

"you will learn this and if you don't you will get no more of these kisses from me" she leant down and connected our lips in a heated kiss, instantly I bucked my lips and felt her grind back down, we moaned into each other's mouths as I manged to free my hands, I held her waist tight and quickly flipped our positions but in this position her legs were wrapped around my waist and I wasted no time in grinding our cores together making her nails grip into arms, just as I was about to claim her lips again I heard some clear there throat.

"well as I live and breathe" I heard someone say, my head flew up looking behind me

"oh my god" I gasped and ran towards them leaving Regina on the floor

"Emma, eew you are all sweaty" I heard the laughter in her voice "I'm not surprised after that activity" I laughed as I heard Regina mumble something under breath, I can only imagine how flustered she is

"Grannie, I can't tell you how much I've missed you" I held onto her for dear life

"I thought I would never see my little blondie again" she pulled back from me holding my shoulders "let me see you" her eyes racked over my face and I noticed her eyes starting to glaze over

"come on I'm not dead yet" I smiled at her, she rolled her eyes and pulled me into another hug

"no, you are not, but you were Emma, for so long" she sighed and finally we broke apart "When Ruby told me I nearly give her slap for being so mean and lying to me, but you know that little girl, she can't lie for shit"

"hey, I am standing here" I heard Ruby say, I heard Regina laughing next to her, Grannie turned and shot Regina a look, she immediately stopped laughing, it was the first time I've seen Regina look slightly intimidated

"you are looking after her?" she said sternly to Regina

I heard Regina scoff trying to get back her composure "of course Grannie, don't I always" all grannie did was hum back to her, I looked at Regina as she was rolling her eyes, turning to walk away. I smiled at their interaction, they have never changed but deep down I know they love each other

"come on, I have some grilled cheeses with your name on her blondie"

\--

We sat and ate grilled cheese sandwiches and drank hot chocolate like old times, Grannie took a liking to Robin instantly, much to Robins uneasiness as Grannie kept placing her hand on his knee, I lost count of the amount of times he stood up to shake her off. The other thing I did notice was the small glances that Ruby and Robin kept making. I must ask Regina about that later.

"well I must go, Emma, it has been amazing to see you I am sure I will wake up tomorrow and think this was all a dream" we both stood up, she pulled me in her arms as I eagerly returned the hug

When she pulled away, surprisingly she pulled Regina into a hug also, it took her a few seconds to react but when she did I saw her nod her head and smile.

"right ok Ruby come on take me home" she stopped when she got to the front door "ROBIN" she shouted

"y-yes Ma'am" he said as he appeared at the door way

"come on dear, you can come with us, I am sure Emma and Regina want some alone time and Ruby would like the company home" I looked at Ruby and saw a slight blush on her cheeks

"of course, I will see you both in a few hours" we said our goodbyes promising we would see each other again soon, when the door finally shut I leant against it taking a big breath closing my eyes

"are you ok?" I heard Regina approach me

"yes, that was just a lot to take in" I felt her fingers interlace with mine "thank you"

"what for" i felt her other hand gently lay itself on my waist

"for being with me" I whispered

"I am always with you" I felt her lips tough my neck, slowly I turned my head to one side allowing her more access

"mmm that feels good Gina" she pulled away leading me to our bedroom. We hadn't done anything other than kiss in the past two weeks, we were either too exhausted or we never had a chance to be alone.

Now, however, was a perfect chance.

We walked past the bedroom, I internally growled "Regina, where are we going the bedroom is that way" I pointed looking desperately back at the bedroom

"I know it is, but the bathroom is this way" she looked towards me smiling and I couldn't help but grin back

We walked in to the bathroom, where she shut the door behind us. Regina stood in front of me, no words were spoken at this point, she just stood there looking at me, as if she was looking at me for the first time.

"I-" she cut me off with her finger on my lips and shaking her head. I immediately shut my mouth and let her do what she needed to do. She continued looking at me, occasionally, glancing in my eyes. She lifted her hand to cup my jaw, she stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss to my lips, I wanted more but somehow, I resisted the urge to grab her and take her then and there.

Slowly she pulled away, bringing her hands down my body until they stopped at the hem of my shirt, I lifted my arms as she started to pull it up my body and over my head, dropping it into a pile next to us.

She took a step back hooking her own hands under her top and slowly lifting this over her head, I felt my throat instantly tighten at the sight of her, her olive skin shimmered as it always had but for the first time I noticed a scar under her left breast, I wanted to ask her about it but I knew she didn't want me to talk, so instead lifted my fingers and grazed it slightly, I felt her body stiffen momentarily.

She took the step back from me and slowly knelt down, hooking her fingers into my sweatpants and pulling them down my legs, I felt her hot breath on skin as she helped me step out of them slowly. She again slowly stood up facing me and took the step back again. She mirrored what she did again and soon enough we were both stood there in our underwear.

My breathing was slow and relaxed but internally the anticipation was killing me. I looked into her eyes and did not see the lust I have been used to, or the fire behind them, she wasn't looking at me as if I was pray that she was about the devour, she was looking at me with all the love in the world, as if she only ever had eyes for me, I felt like a masterpiece, a tear escaped my eyes as the emotion I felt from her was so strong that I had no control. She lifted her hand up and wiped it away, bending her head to one side and smiling.

"you are so beautiful Emma" she stepped forward again and similar to what she had done only a few moments ago, she took off my bra then her own, followed by my panties then her own.

She held my hand and walked me into the shower, the water cascaded down both of our bodies, moaning and closing my eyes to enjoy the feeling of the hot water hitting my body then I suddenly felt her lips on mine, she wasn't aggressive, it was slow and it only built the desire up between us in such a loving and beautiful way that we both did not push for more. I felt her teeth gently coax my lips apart where our tongues started to move in sync with each other.

She pulled apart where she grabbed the soap and started to wash our bodies, every now and then we stole kissing but again nothing was urgent. We washed each other's hair and body and when I shivered a little she guided me back out of the shower, placing a towel around our bodies.

The only thing I can describe this small and yet memorable experience, would be truly beautiful, if I hadn't already known it, I knew it then, I am so in love with Regina Mills and even more so in love that now a smirk graced her lips as she was finally guiding me to the bedroom.


	18. Part-18

My heart was racing, two weeks without contact from this woman was killing me. Regina pulled me into the bedroom, she guided me to the middle of the room letting go of my hand "stay here" she whispered as she walked behind me shutting the door. I went to turn my head towards her, but I felt her hand on the side of my face pushing it forward again "eyes front" her voice was full of authority and I felt the throb between my legs, I loved it when she took control. Clenching my thighs together I complied and kept my head forward.

I felt her finger trace the length of my spine until it came to the hem of the towel that was wrapped around me. she removed her fingers and replaced it with her lips, my body rose with goose bumps from her touch, I felt her hot breath on my back, the suspense was killing me

"you know, I love your body but there are a few parts that I have missed more than anything" she husked in my ear

"yeah, what is that" I replied trying to act calm but my voice betraying me yet again, I felt her fingers return but to my neck, then my shoulders and then down both arms until she held both wrists bring them behind my back, she then held both wrists with one hand bringing the other around my body slowly lowering it under the towel so that her hand was now firmly on my lower stomach, butterflies erupted as her hand slowly lowered more until she cupped my sex

"this, for a start" I tilted my head back, so it rested on her shoulder, I released a moan at her touch as my hips pushed forward encouraging her to mover her fingers "not yet"

She removed her hand and slide it up my stomach, she began to move around so that she was facing me letting go of my wrists, as she moved around she pulled the towel free so that once she was in front of me her hands were resting on my hips and she was looking at me with that fire in her eyes, finally it looked like she was about to attack me.

"I have also missed these" she traced her fingers back on my arms, I raised my eyebrows wondering why on earth she missed them "oh come on Emma, you know you have amazing arms, and watching you work out these past couple of weeks have been, well its been bloody torture"

"it has?" I questioned, I saw her smirk

"yes Em-ma, I was watching your strength return, watched your muscles form on these gorgeous strong arms" she traced my scars on my back, I tried to pull away, but she stopped me again "these, these are beautiful Emma, don't ever be ashamed of them"

"they are vile Gina" I lowered my head, but she caught it lips quickly kissing me

"no, they are a part of you. Use them as a reminder of how far you have come, you are strong, and if all else fails..." I looked at her smiling again "just think of how badly they turn me on" I saw her shudder "god Emma these past two weeks"

"that bad huh?" I playfully said to her, something inside of me was proud of the way I was making her feel "you think I'm stronger than before" It was my turn to touch her as she slowly nodded "I raised my hands up her sides quickly pulling her own towel loose "you have been staring at me all this time?" she nodded again

"god Emma, the way you make me feel" she whispered, I smiled at her as I leaned down and started to kiss her jaw "i-I just want...you"

"you have me" she squealed as I wrapped my arms around her lifting her up against my body, she wrapped her arms and legs around me, instantly I felt her wetness on my stomach, I groaned at the feel of it, she wrapped her fingers through my hair pulling away from me, I was looking up her as I was holding high on my waist, I turned around and walked towards the wall, she connected our lips in a fiery blaze, her fingers were tugging my hair bringing our heads closer, I felt her tongue tease my lips making them part where we quickly started exploring each other's mouths, the kiss was fast, fire burned between us, as soon as her back touched the wall I pulled away only to attached my lips to her neck, biting and sucking so much that the moans that escaped her mouth made me believe neither of us cared if I left a mark.

"God Emma, fuck" I grinned on her neck, I brought one hand around to the front of her body and cupped one breast, I lifted her up a little higher so I could wrap my lips around her nipple, I bit down and heard her hiss but I felt her hips start to move against me rubbing her sex on my stomach, she was holding me tight with her face buried in my hair. I felt her nails scratch my back, hissing when she scratched one of my scars but oddly turning me on even more.

I loosened my hold of her as she slides down my body, attaching our lips again, I still had her against the wall, but she was now standing kissing me furiously "you are so sexy Gina" I said between kisses

"I know you are" she replied giggling "but...you are making my legs go weak, I don't think I can stand any longer" I grinned in triumph but lifted her up again, taking her to the bed. I lay her down then crawled up her body.

I looked at her for a moment "how come every time I look at you it's like I'm looking at you for the first time, you take my breathe away Gina"

"it is because we have been apart for a long-time baby" she smiled but I could see the sadness in her eyes

I lowered myself on her body "never again" she nodded into my neck wrapped her arms around me once more. I started to slowly rock my hips against her and I heard her breathing pick up speed, I lifted myself up on my arms but kept our lower part toughing, she opened her legs giving us more room, I could feel our wetness joining together, making my whole-body shudder.

"I-I need more" she said, and I couldn't agree more, I brought one leg up and lifted it over her left leg, holding up her right leg, the second our clits touched electricity seems to shoot through my body causing me to groan at the contact, I saw that she arched her back and then we began a steady rhythm rocking and rubbing against each other. I dug my nails into her right thigh keeping it lifted so that the momentum wouldn't falter, her hand clenched my thigh causing me to fall forward, she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss, although the angle looked awkward our clits were still connected so we carried on thrusting into each other, I quickly thought this would be a great position to take her a strap on, the thought sent heat to my core and I felt myself gush with excitement, she must of felt it also as she pulled away from my lips

"oh my god..Em..ma I'm goin to..." she didn't finished her sentence, I started thrusting harder, she held around my neck tighter, ours breasted were bouncing together rubbing in a mixture of sweat, our breathing was becoming sharper, then as if the world stopped spinning we both come undone wrapped around each other, our orgasms seemed to last forever, as we both came down from our high I lowered my body down hers where I quickly licked the length of her slit, I moaned tasting myself mixed with her, she grabbed my hair trying to pull me away but I knew she could take more so I pushed on.

"Emma no..I can't I..." I cut her off when my fingers pushed inside her, I curled them up knowing she would quickly come undone again, she lifted her hips, thrusting them into my face, I wasted no time in attaching my lips to her again, she was wiggling beneath me but it only encourages me more "Emma" she screamed my name as I continued to trust my fingers and suck her sensitive nerves. She came again, screaming my name over and over and holding onto my hair. I finally slowed my actions and rested my head on her thigh, her hands loosened from my hair as she slowly ran her finger through my now knotted hair, I lifted my head up and gave her a knowingly goofy grin knowing it would make her laugh

"you look adorable" she said giggling back to me "come here" I crawled back up her body with hardly any energy left. "you are amazing, I have never felt like that before"

"well you did say you missed me, I wanted to show you how much I missed you too" she pulled me into a lazy kiss, when we pulled apart I placed my head on her shoulder and wrapped my body around hers

"I am pleased your home" she whispered before I heard her breathing level out.

"me too"

After a few minutes we both drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	19. Part-19

The women I met a few months ago when I was taken away from Lily's seems to no longer exist in this world, it was as if she never existing in the first place. She has been replaced with a woman I knew and loved when I was growing up.

This past month has been incredible of sorts, we have trained like there was no tomorrow, I feel the fittest I have ever done in all my life. My wounds have healed, my leg is stronger, I hardly feel any pain. I have reconnected with Ruby again, having her back in my life has given me more strength to move forward than I thought possible. Seeing Ruby and Robin grow closer was a good distraction, everything seemed right. But there was one thing still missing and in order to get this back in my life we all knew what we needed to do.

The closer it came, the more nervous I became, Regina also. She wondered off every day for an hour to be alone, she never told me where she was going, and I never thought to ask. It was the night before we were due to leave when I heard arguing in the hall. I walked out to see what was going to find Regina and Robin in a heated discussion,

"what's going on here" I said as I approached

Both of them turned towards "nothing" Regina mumbled, I saw Robins eyes widen and turn back towards her as if he was shocked that what she said

"Regina" he said in a warning tone

"what is it Regina?" took a step towards them" why are you guys arguing?"

"Regina, you need to tell..." Regina cut Robin off

"Robin don't" I saw his shoulders slump looking defeated "I need to be alone right now" she went to walk away but I quickly grabbed her wrist, she looked down at my hand "don't" she whispered, she pulled her arm away and walked out the house

I turned to Robin, searching for answers but he just looked at me and sighed "Robin tell me"

"I can't Emma, I am sorry" I knew he wouldn't say anything so without wasting anymore time, I walked out the house following Regina

\--

When I left the house, I didn't see her, but I noticed that the cars were still there, she mustn't have gone far so I decided to follow the trail into the woods, I knew from when we were younger she loved walking through the woods and there was only one trail I remembered so I took the chance took that route.

I must have walked blindly for a while as I ended up on the boarder where the town is. I slowed my pace when I saw the silhouette of Regina sat on the bench next to the fence. She had her head down looking at something in her hands. I stepped on a branch which caused her to turn around so quickly.

The next thing I noticed was the barrel of a gun pointing straight at my face, quickly looking past it, I saw those deadly eyes I only saw once before, in her office. I inhaled a deep breath as fear rippled through my body, not a second later did she quickly lower her gun and engulfed me in her arms

"holy shit Emma, I could have fucking shot you" I let out a breath closing my eyes

"S-sorry" I struggled to speak

"Emma, I'm so sorry please forgive me" I heard the plea and what seemed like fear in her voice, my heart broke at her vulnerability, I quickly held her hand

"it's ok Gina, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that" I kissed her cheek and pulled her again

"I'm sorry" she whispered again, I felt her squeeze a little before she let go "why are you here"

I laughed a little "I could ask you the same question" I saw her sigh and look to the floor, reminding me again how much she has changed since I first saw her again "what's wrong, I know something is bothering you"

She held my hand and guided me over to the bench, without speaking she handed me the envelop, I hesitated but she urged me to open it. I pulled open the flap and pulled the contents out. The moment I saw what was in there I gasped. There was Killian stood with Lily, both looking like they were in deep conversation. The next photo shows Lily handing a bag to Killian, frowning, not really knowing what I was expecting I looked at the next photo, my hand was suddenly over my mouth as I gasped at the photo.

There stood Lily with her hand on Henrys shoulder, Henry had his head lowered, he looked so small, fragile even. Lily was hunched over pointing at him. I can only imagine what she was saying

"it looks like it was Killian that told Lily you were still alive and with me" I ran my fingers over Henrys face, I felt a lump in my throat, if I could reach in and grab him in my arms I would.

"wh-where has Killian taken him" Regina didn't say anything, she turned the photo over to the next shot.

"no" I said quietly. I stood up quickly, but Regina held my arm pulling me back down

"we need to be careful Emma, this is a situation we weren't expecting" I knew she was right, but I just couldn't wait, I tried to stand again, the only thing in my mind was getting Henry back. "EMMA" she shouted at me, I looked at her with tears in my eyes

"Gina, please, he is right there" she looked into my eyes, I knew she was feeling the pain I was feeling

"Emma, I know, I know he is, but we need to figure this out"

After sitting in silence for 30minutes, I stood up gathering the photos, Regina stood up with me but didn't say a word. I turned and started walking back to the house. I didn't hear her coming behind me, I turned around to find her still stood in the spot

"are you coming" she nodded and sighed and followed me back to the house

\--

When we arrived back I walked straight into the bedroom, ignoring Ruby and Robin who was sat on the sofa, I slammed at the door and lay face first on the bed

A few minutes later I heard mumbling outside then the bedroom door opened "Emma" I didn't respond, I was in a world of shock, trying to process what I had just learnt "Emma" she called again, but again I didn't respond

I felt the bed dip next to me then felt her hand on my shoulder, my body immediately calmed. "don't shut me out baby" I closed my eyes trying to calm my breathing

"when did you find out?"

"today, when you walked out of your room to find myself and Robin talking"

"why didn't you want to tell me straight away"

"truthfully, I was scared, and I wanted to figure this out"

"for fuck sake Regina, he is my son, I had the right to know" I shouted turning towards her, I saw her tense as I shouted at her

"I know you did, I was going to tell you, but I was just as shocked as you, I am sorry Emma, but please believe me that I thought I needed to process this before I spoke to you"

I sat up facing her, I crossed my arms over my knees as I pulled them up to my chest "I do believe you, but we are a team, I should have been told immediately. I am not some fragile flower you need to protect anymore"

"but you are my fragile flower" I looked at her smiling at me, I couldn't help but return the smile "please forgive me, I was going to tell you, I promise we are a team and I will tell you things straight away in the future"

"I forgive you" I said in a heartbeat "I'm sorry too"

"why are you sorry?" she placed her hand on my leg

"I dunno, for getting upset I guess, it's a lot you know?"

"you don't have to say sorry, I totally understand" she moved herself closer to me and rested her chin on my knees, I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair

"my sister and my brother" I whispered

"blood doesn't make family, I am your family, hell, Ruby, Robin, Granny and that gorgeous ray of sunshine Henry is your family" she crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around my body laying me down, she was held me from behind "it will be OK I promise"

We lay there for a few hours, talking until eventually Regina fell asleep. For good measure, I waited another hour until I silently tore myself away from her. I sneaked around the room and placed my boots back on.

Guilt suddenly invaded my mind, she couldn't possibly understand how I am feeling right now, I have a chance to get my son, I know she isn't standing in my way, but I can't take the chance of getting held back.

I left the room and snuck out the house, noticing Ruby and Robin snuggled up on the sofa, I smiled softly at them then left all three of them sleeping in the house unaware that I had left.

\--

Like memory, my hand lifted to a branch, my feet following my hands movements, I pulled my body upwards against the tree. When I thought I was the fittest I've ever been, I think I forgot I once had a young body, I struggled when I pulled myself up again as my foot slipped from the branch below me, I gripped tightly to the branch to keep my body upright, cursing under my breath, I tried to steady my breath until I moved again. The only thing on my mind is Henry at this point

"Emma what the fuck do you think you are doing" I heard a loud whisper, I stilled, fuck she followed me

"I have to get Henry" I shot back, still gripping onto the tree, I looked down to see her looking up at me

"for fuck sake Emma, why do you have to get yourself in these positions and I have to save your ass" I heard her mumbling then she started climbing the tree making it look so effortless "did you forget you always got stuck up this dam tree" she said once she got up to me

"shut up" I said quietly, I would never admit to her that I forgot "can you please help me" I said through gritted teeth

"god, you will be the dam death of me!" I grunted at her and turned my head away "I would have come with you if you would have asked you know"

I turned back to look at her wide eyed "seriously"

"seriously, we are a team" I grinned at her forgetting I was holding on as I went to hold her face, I jerked back quickly.

"help me please"

"ok left foot up here, ok now right hand on that branch there, NOT that one Emma, that's a twig, that won't hold you, that one there" she pointed towards "ok great"

After a few minutes we both reached to where we needed to be

"it hasn't changed" I said

As if basking in our memories Regina nodded at my statement.

"OK so how did you plan on doing this?" she asked after a few minutes

"I, well, I was just going to climb in and take it from there" Regina looked at me with her mouth open

"Jesus, it's a good job I came" she rolled her eyes then looked towards the window "right, I will sneak in and check around to make sure it's safe, I will come back and help you in, as let's face it, you will possibly fall without me" she smirked as she started to climb through the window.

She was back after a couple of minutes "come on" she held her hand out and I took it with shaking hands "its ok, I got you" once I grabbed her hands, like memory I jerked forward as she pulled, just as I got through the window my foot struck the frame and we went tumbling down. We froze as soon as landed.

"it's ok, no one heard us" she said after a few moments

"come on, I know where he will be" I took her hand and we started moving through the house. It was a strange feeling, it still smelt the same, none of the furniture seemed to have been replaced. We arrived at the door. I felt her squeeze my hand as she pulled me back just as I went to open the door

"I love you Emma no matter what happens I will always love you" I smiled and give her a long lingering kiss on her lips. "come on" she said as she pulled away "let's get your son"

Just as I placed my hands on the door knob ready to open the door for a second time, I heard a glass smash behind me. Regina and I froze, I turned my head around to find a woman stood as if she had just seen a ghost, her mouth was open, her hands were in the same position they would have been as if she was holding the now smashed glass.

The door behind her swung open suddenly "Mary Margret are you ok" panic ran through that voice, but my blood had now turned cold. "Mary Ma..." he stopped suddenly when he seen me, he now also resembled a deer caught in headlights.

The door behind me opened slowly, I turned as slow as I could not to startle anyone else when my eyes landed on big chocolate innocent eyes looking directly at me. He was picture perfect, he had on some superheroes pjs holding a teddy under his right arm, my heart filled with so much love I thought it wouldn't be possible to love someone even more

"you came for me" was all he said so softly, my heart felt like it had stopped beating, I couldn't take my eyes away from him

"E-Emma?" I heard my father say

"Henry?" I heard my mother say

"she did" I heard Regina say

"I came for you" was all I whispered back

\--

A/N This story has gone in a completely different direction as what I first thought it was when I started writing it but hope you are all enjoying it! :) there are only a few chapters left after this. Thanks again for all the lovely comments :)


	20. Part-20

The room fell silent for what felt like hours, everything around me vanished and the only thing I could see was Henrys sleepy eyes looking up at me. I was frozen in place, I felt a soft hand on my elbow silently telling me that Regina was with me, I will never forget this moment for as long as I live.

"get your hands off her" I heard a screech from the other side of the room, I quickly turned my head to see my mother charging towards me, only realising that she wasn't looking at me but rather looking like a woman scorned towards Regina, without thinking I stood quickly in front of Regina stopping my mother in her tracks.

Silence filled the room again, my eyes found my mothers, she quickly averted her eyes away from Regina to look at my face gasping as if she had seen a ghost, her features relaxed after a heartbeat. "Emma is it really you"

I nodded as I didn't trust my voice, my own mother was stood in front of me. I saw movement behind her to find my father stood over her shoulder looking directly at me also.

"you came home" he said softly. I shook my head and took a step back, not before noticing my mother's arm dropping as she was about to reach for me.

"no, I am not home" confusion etched across both their faces. I didn't realise I was shaking until I felt a soft hand on my lower back instantly calming my body down. I took a deep breath turning my head towards Henry, who was still stood there watching us. "I came for my son"

"your son?" my father gasped "I...we don't understand"

"Henry is my son" I wouldn't take my eyes off him, he gave me a small smile and took a timid step forward, I turned around and crotched to his level "do you know who I am"

He nodded "my mom" I nodded back as a tear fell from my eyes. He reached up and stroked my face, the movement was so soft my heart filled with love

"Emma, what is going on, I don't understand and why are you with her?"

"HER" Regina almost yelled, I reached up and grabbed her hand, I saw her take a deep breath "her..her is the one who found her, who saved her, who brought her back here"

"saved her?" My mother snapped "you are the reason she hasn't been here, my god I thought she was dead" she whispered the last part "you knew all along, you knew she was alive"

"no, I did not know she was alive, I have been tricked like everyone else. Fate brought us back together and to hell if you think I will lose her again" I squeezed her hand, she looked towards myself then her eyes fell on Henry.

I felt small arms wrap around my neck and instinctively I pulled Henry into my arms and scooped him up as I stood. He must have been so tired as he rested his head on my shoulder and I felt his breathing even out.

I heard a chuckle come from my father "just like you, he can sleep anywhere" we all stood silent taking in this moment.

"am I dreaming" my mother spoke "this can't be real" I saw the tears start to fall freely down her face, my fathers' strong arms wrapped around her shoulder pulling her into his embrace. I looked over to Regina who looked like she was feeling awkward. I took a step towards her and she naturally reached for my hand

"I think we need to talk"

\--

We sat in the kitchen while Henry stayed in my arms fast asleep. We explained the whole story from start to finish, there were tears, shouting, anger and moments of silence whilst giving my parents time to absorb it all. They thought Henry was Lily's son, they told us how Lily hardly ever visits and that when she does it is only to drop Henry off and leave again, sometimes it is for weeks at a time.

"so, let me get this straight, our own daughter. Our own flesh and blood is responsible for all this" my father stood furious

"yes" Regina spoke "you both must believe me, I would never hurt Emma, I did not lust after Lily, not ever, she played us all. I love Emma, I always have and when she came back into my life I remembered who I was before all of this happened. God we were so young, but I knew my life belonged to Emma and no one else"

"Regina, I don't know what to think. Our families have been a war with each other for years" I gasped and looked between Regina and my mother

"what does that mean" no one spoke "Regina?" I saw her turn to me with guilt in her eyes "What does she mean, you said we would be honest with each other"

"I have been Emma, I told you, so much happened after I thought I lost you, I wanted revenge on Lily, she took you away from me Emma. Nothing was worth living for anymore. I told you how my mother took advantage of me, but I also took advantage of the power I was given" she paused before she carried on "both of our families were caught up in my revenge, a lot of people have been hurt, I have no excuse and I shouldn't have taken as far as I did, I'm so..."

"shut up Regina" she looked up at me with pure shock in her eyes "I wouldn't be here if you never did all that" I small smile grew on my face, I noticed her body relax under my gaze

"but I have hurt and killed people Emma, god you even witnessed it yourself" I cupped her check "Emma" she whispered

"its ok Gina, it is in the past. We are together again and all that must be behind us now" she leaned forward and kissed my lips softly, as she pulled away we gave each other a sad smile

"right, well ok" My mother spoke, I looked over to her as saw a smile spread across her face "what do we do now?"

"I want to take Henry far away from here with Regina and I" I saw my parents hurt flash across their eyes "no I don't want to take them away from you, but I feel like we need to get away from Lily's grasp until we figure out what to do" the room fell silent

"can I ask you a question" Regina spoke up and looked towards me, I nodded for her to carry on "how do you think Henry knows who you are"

I smiled thinking of it "when henry was younger I was able to see him every now and then, although I didn't know at the time he was my son, I was told he was my nephew. Somehow thinking back, I think I always knew he was my son. But I cannot speak for Henry, I would like to think it is because of our mother son bond but I don't know. I guess that will be a question for the kid" They all smiled and nodded

"then we cannot run away" I cocked my head towards Regina

"what?"

"we cannot run from this Emma" she sighed "look, if we run we will always look over our shoulders to see if she is behind us"

"she is right Emma, as much as I do not want my family torn apart this needs to end. I am devastated this has happened in the first place and I didn't even know my daughter was even capable of this...I mean, who, doesn't know that, a...about their own child?" My mother was crying with my father trying to console her

I felt a rush of emotions for my mother "mom, please don't cry" I lifted Henry into Regina's arms where she wrapped a protective arm around him, I smiled at the action before I rushed over to my mother wrapping my own arms around both parents.

To be held by my parents felt so foreign but also felt like home "oh Emma" my mother cried "I can't believe you are here" she sobbed while holding me close.

"its ok mom, we will get through this. Lily needs help" I pulled away "she hurt me, more than I ever thought possible, it was like a switch suddenly went off in her brain and she became evil. I don't recognise my sister anymore"

"we don't either Emma, we have tried to reach out to her for so long but she isn't the daughter we once knew"

I turned towards Regina, she has her head lowered just watching Henry sleep, as if sensing my eyes on her she looked towards me and smiled her most beautiful smile for me.

"We stick to the plan" I said, and she nodded

\--

We decided to leave Henry with my parents to avoid any suspicion, we walked back home, home somewhere we would live in the future, as a family with Henry. We would have swing set for him, we would watch him play whilst we sat on the swing chair watching him. We would watch him grow up together, celebrating his birthdays and Christmases, there was so much to look forward to but we both silently knew we needed to go through something huge to get there.

We walked with our hands entwined, neither spoke, I was taking in the past few hours, I was filled with love and hope but more over I was scared, I was scared our plan wouldn't work, as if sensing my inner turmoil Regina stopped walking and pulled me into her arms not far from the house. She pulled me towards her and kissed me with everything she had, we held each other so close I felt like we were one, I felt her heart racing against my own, beating as one. She pulled back looking at me with such honestly in her eyes "I love you Emma Swan, I will love you till the day I die" there was so much promise in her eyes, in her voice

I smiled, I knew my eyes were glossed over but I didn't care, god this girl does things to me "I love you so much too Regina Mills, and I will also love you till the day I die...and thereafter" she giggled

"always one to get one up on me huh" she teased

"always" she kissed my lips again and started to walk towards the house.

My breathing stopped, my heart fell, I felt Regina's hand stiffen in my own as I heard the loud bang, I turned my head towards Regina, as if in slow motion or even that time stood still, she looked at me with her eyes so wide, fear was falling from them.

My blood ran cold as I saw the red liquid pour from her chest

"Emm, ma" she crocked out, she went falling to the floor but I somehow managed to catch her in my arms before she hit it, my knees crashed on the ground below us as I held her body close to me

Her arm reached up and stroked my face softly "Gina" I whispered, I was shaking, my jaw was clenched shut tightly willing this to be w dream

"no" I whispered against her lips as I felt her breathing struggle, then suddenly it stopped, everything was quiet, she closed her eyes as her arm fell to the floor.


	21. Part-21

The next few minutes were a blur, the only thing I felt and seen was Regina's body in my arms. I felt nothing, I heard nothing, I was numb. The blood was slowly pouring out of her chest. I lifted my shaking hand and pressed down on the wound as blood starting to run between my fingers.

I heard a deadly scream, my body felt although it was shriveling up from the inside, my vision was blurry due to the tears running from them. I realised the sound was coming from my own throat. I had no control of my body as I pulled Regina closer in my arms while pressing hard on her chest

I heard a faint noise coming from behind me, but my focus was solely on Regina, I somehow managed to get the phone from Regina's pocket and began to dial 911

It was then that I felt the cold hard metal press on the side of my head, my body froze dropping the phone instantly. I closed my eyes willing my body to calm down. I kept my hand on Regina's chest trying my best to drown out all noises to urge myself to feel a pulse or even her chest move, but I felt nothing.

A voice I dreaded pulled me from my current state "well well well" she said "look at who I have managed to find, and to think I thought you were dead until recently, how ironic"

Rage filled my soul; the rage was so strong that it was urging me to spin around and kill her with my bare hands, but the other half of my soul was laying in my arms. I couldn't move, I couldn't take my hand off her chest, if I was to die right now then I would happily die holding her in my arms.

But I refused to give in, I refused to let her win. The woman who has haunted my dreams, who was my actual living nightmare was stood only a few feet away. "I hate you" I half snarled, half whispered

"oh no you don't sissy, you could never hate me" I felt her breath on my ear as she crouched down next to me. she placed her free hand on my arm to which I immediately snatched it away

"don't fucking touch me" I was so scared to let go of Regina's chest, although I couldn't feel her breathing I felt although my hand was keeping her alive somehow. I couldn't believe he was gone, I refused to believe it

Lily started laughing taking the gun off my head, I still refused to look at her as my eyes were trained on Regina's face, silently praying she would wake up. "so, you remember then? you know sis, I could never understand what she saw in you" I saw her feet stop in front of myself and Regina. I blood turned to ice when I saw her crotch down and her hand moving towards Regina's face

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, NO, NO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER" my voice boomed into the air, I dare say I rattled her as she retracted her hand for a moment, the fear didn't last long as she went to push a strand of hair off Regina's forehead, I hissed through my clench jaw

"now now sis, you know we like share, god knows you have had plenty of my sloppy seconds over the years" I shut my eyes tight willing the memories to leave

"get your filthy hands off her" I growled back at her, I opened my eyes, finally lifting my eyes to hers, I knew if looks could kill she would be on the floor now, and by the look in her eyes she knew it also "I hate you Lily, you are not my sister, what you did to me" looking at Regina "what you did to us is unforgivable"

"you deserv.."

"NO" I cut her off "I did not deserve any of this" she pulled her arm back slowly, I have never stuck up for myself, not once, even when we were kids, she was always the one to shout first to be make me feel so small, all these years she has bullied me.

"your lonely Lily, you are weak" I spat at her "how could you. How could you do this to me, your own sister"

"you had everything I ever wanted Emma, I wanted Regina you took her, you even had our parents love" she shouted

"for fuck sake Lily, this again. You had men rape me for years, for what, because you were jealous?! You are sick in the head" tears were streaming down my face, my body was shaking with rage "you, you took my son away from me" I cried out

"Henry is mine, and you will never fucking get him back ever again, I am going to kill you and finish this bitch off" she stood up abruptly kicking dirt towards us both

"Lily" I heard voice shout

"fuck" Lily whispered

"oh my god Lily, what have you done" I heard my mother voice coming closer

"don't you dare step any closer" the venom coming from her voice was enough to send shivers down my spine. I looked towards my mother to see her looking to shocked and hurt. I didn't want her to see this, she didn't deserve this at all.

"EMMA" I looked to my side to see Ruby and Robin running towards us, Robin had a gun in his hand pointing towards Lily "Regina" Ruby screamed "what the fuck have you done you bitch" Ruby went to run towards Lily when Lily quickly pressed the gun to my forehead

"don't, come, any fucking closer" with each breath she pressed the gun harder to my head.

"Em-ma" my heart melted as I looked down towards Regina, I could just about see her eyes as she tried to find me through hooded eyes. However, the relief I felt knowing she was alive was worth all the pain I have ever felt in my life.

"it's ok baby, I am here, you are going to be OK" I spoke to her, as if a new wave of adrenaline pumped through my soul I lifted my eyes and met Lily's, Something had changed inside me, I felt like I could fight again, this sudden overbearing feeling must was radiated from me as I saw in Lily's eyes, fear, I saw behind her mask, for once she was the one that was scared.

"you won't get away with this Lily, look around you" she averted her eyes quickly then back to my own "you are surrounded" I spoke to her calmly, I felt Regina's hand cover my own on my on her chest.

I looked back down to my lovers eyes, ignoring the metal pressed in my forehead "I love you Regina, I'm so sorry" I felt the metal leave my head and saw her stumbling away backwards "I love you I love you I love Gina" I repeated in Regina's ears, I pulled her into my arms once more. I felt Regina's hand squeeze my own softy, I smiled closing my eyes.

"momma!" I heard the soft voice of my son, I looked up slowly but also noticed that Lily looked towards Henry "momma" he said again but he was looking in my eyes.

I heard the distant sound of sirens which must of panicked Lily.

"no" I heard Lily whisper. She went to move towards him lifting her gun, I gasped fearing for my son's life. As if mustering up all of her strength Regina arm suddenly stretched grabbing Lily ankle just before she took a step away, making her trip forward.

Everything happened so quickly. The only thing that crossed my mind was Henry. I looked back towards him quickly and kept my eyes locked on his, the innocent kid looked towards me smiling holding his teddy bear through the commotion.

Then the sound of a second gun shot whipped through the air caused my body to freeze once more

My breathing stopped.

I could hear my heart thud against my chest

A deadly scream ripped through everyone's ears but Lily's. She was on the floor with her eyes wide open and blood slowly pouring out of the hole in her forehead. I looked towards Henry who was holding tightly around Johns neck with his eyes tightly closed. I didn't see John until this moment, but he must have ran to Henry through this whole standoff. John looked towards me and nodded, he then walked Henry towards the house away from the scene laid out towards me. I sudden relief washed over me knowing he was safe

My mother ran towards Lily's body and cried the only way a mother can.

I looked towards Ruby and Robin who quickly dropped to my side "the cops are on their way along with paramedics, they will be here any minute" Ruby spoke "she was going to shoot Henry, if it wasn't for R-Robin and John she would have" Ruby's voice broke as she looked at Regina, I noticed that Regina's eyes were closed again but I could feel her breathing against my arms "is she OK?"

Feeling somewhat numb I just nodded, she had to be OK


	22. Part-22

Three days I have sat by Regina's side, she is yet to wake up. I have been in some sort of trance, only looking away from her face when necessary. I just refused to be away from her. People came and went, I didn't really give anyone any attention, only really smiled and nodded as they tried to speak to me, until the third day.

"REGINA" the loud intrusion boomed through the room making my body jump up in shock "what the hell happened" I looked towards her mother who was stood at the end of her bed looking shell shocked at Regina's unconscious form. I saw pain behind her eyes as she tried to mask her sorrow.

"Cora" I spoke trying to get her attention, she slowly looked towards me, her eyes still wide as she starred into my own. Regina had her eyes and as much as Cora scared the living shit out of everyone when we were kids, she never intimated me, not once even now.

"Emma" she gasped "you're alive" is wasn't a question but rather a statement, she walked around the bed kneeling in front of me "how, how is this possible" she raised her hand to my cheek, I still have my left hand in Regina refusing to leave her side

"it's a long story Cora" as I cupped my free hand over hers.

"well someone needs to start talking, she told me she was away, where is Robin, Ruby, why the hell is my daugh..."

"Cora please calm down" I spoke softly

"I always like you Emma, I always did, but please do not give me a reason to hate you. What happened?"

"I won't I promise" I said confidently back to her

\--

After explaining everything to Cora, she sat there in complete silence, she refused to even look at me, I saw a tear roll down her face as the reality of the whole situation seemed to have fallen all around her. I was worried how she would react to what I told her.

"this is all my fault" shocked at the words that left her mouth I went to tell her no, but she continued talking "I abused her heartache and used it against her and for my own gain. I did not believe my own daughter when she begged me to believe her that she never hurt you. I forced her to marry a man for my own gain...Oh my god she is lying in this bed because of me, she is going to die because of me"

I couldn't let her think this "yes Cora, you did abuse her heartache, but she is not laying in this bed because of you, this is all Lily's fault. She made a bad decision years ago that had a butterfly effect on everyone's lives around them. Regina did not marry Robin Cora, they kept putting a front on for everyone but Robin and Regina were never wed" she looked up with wide eyes again "My own life was taken away from me for years Cora, I lost who I was for so long Cora, that's all on Lily, that Bullet is all on Lily" taking her hand in mine "Cora, please, Regina is not going to die, do not give up on her OK" she closed her eyes and nodded

"Cora" Mary-Margret's voice pulled us out of our bubble we created, looking up I saw Robin, Ruby, my mother and father all stood watching the scene in front of us

"Mary-Margret" Cora whispered looking up towards my mother, her old friend, her old best friend, these two ladies grew up together they were inseparable until the whole situation with Lily, Cora stood up and slowly walked towards my mother "I'm so sorry" it was then that Cora broke down into my mother's arms. I could see my mom stiffen but then she brought her arms up wrapping them around her small waist "I'm sorry about Emma, oh god about Lily"

"shh its ok Cora" I could still see the pain behind my mom's eyes, she has just got one daughter back from the dead but also lost a another daughter on the same day, I can't imagine how she is feeling. But selfishly I couldn't think about that, all my energy was on Regina

"momma" I looked over to see Henry standing beside Ruby, I smiled at him and waved him over. He ran and jumped into my arms

"are you ok kid?" I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight

"yes momma, I good" I looked back over to Regina who was still unconscious "tat my friend"

"yes, baby boy, that's Regina your Friend" I smiled at him as he rested his head on my chest looking at Regina

"Gwina" I laughed at his attempt but thought not to correct him. He then leant forward and placed his teddy on top of Regina arm, I quickly lifted her arm and placed it over the teddy "she's sleeping, she needs a teddy"

"thank you, Kid, that is very kind"

\--

"Do you want me to take him home again Emma?" I looked towards my dad who was looking at my son sleeping in my arms

"sure, he needs his bed again, it's the 4th night he has fallen asleep in my arms" I kissed his head and my dad lifted him out of my arms and put my sleeping son on his shoulder

"he just knows where his home is and where he feels the safest" I smiled at his words looking back over at Regina

"do you not want to come home tonight, you need some rest. I am sure the doctors will call if there is any change" I knew he was right but I refused to leave her side, so I shook my head

"no dad, I am not leaving her till she wakes up" I could tell he was about to protest like every night "dad, please" I whispered

"ok baby girl, we will be back in the morning"

"aren't I a little old for that name?" I playfully said back to him

"never, you will always be our baby girl"

"thanks dad" as he was walking out the room I called back to him "dad, is mom ok?

He hesitated for a second "she will be Emma, I know this is hard for both of you, for me. She needs time to grieve. I promise she will be OK, we all will."

I smiled sadly at him "tell her I love her" he nodded and left the room, leaving myself and Regina in the room alone

"wake up Gina please" I squeezed her hand and leant over to kiss her forehead, I left to go to the bathroom.

I stood in the mirror with my hands on the basin, I looked at myself for a few minutes before sighing and closing my eyes, flashbacks started running through my head, memories of being a kid, playing on the swings with a small Regina, she was always smaller than me, yet she always was the one to protect me. I thought about all those times she looked after me. I knew I loved her from an earlier age, and then I always remember people telling me it wont last, its just young love but I knew deep down everyone was wrong.

I remember our first kiss, our first touch, her first moan. God, I remember holding her for the first time naked, I remember looking into those eyes I will forever love the first time I made her orgasm. I remember everything and for the first time since I got my memories back I allowed myself to truly take the memories back in, I had tears pouring down my face with the happiness I was remembering, but also the sorrow, the anxiety the loss of it all. I allowed myself to feel every last bit.

Regina was my person, my other half, the part that gave me strength, the part that made me a better person. No matter what I will always love this girl till my dying breath and then some. Smiling at myself again in the mirror I somehow knew she was going to be OK, I would wait an eternity until she wakes up if I had to. I just know I will never love anyone the way I love her.

I started visualising our future together, with Lily gone we could live a life together without having to look over our shoulders, I know Cora will let Regina go, I know that is what Regina wants, this life she has led all these years is not the life she wanted. We can finally live the life we wanted. We will raise Henry together as our own.

I walked out of the bathroom back to Regina. I froze in place. Those chocolate deadly eyes glaring back at me, her eyebrows scrunched together. "Gina" I whispered and I all but ran back towards her. Her expression made me stop suddenly as she took my appearance in "Regina"

"who are you?" my heart sank, my knees felt like they were going to crumble away until I heard giggling come from the bed. "sorry sorry" she said through laughing the coughing

"fuck you Regina that's not fucking funny, you scared the living shit out of me, how could you do tha..." she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her face and kissed my lips quickly cutting me off. I melted into her and all of my sudden anger seemed to have faded away, she pulled back and rest her forehead on my own "not funny" I whispered

"I'm sorry" she smiled at me "as much as I want to kiss you again, can I please have some water" I laughed and walked away to get her some water, as I returned she was trying to sit up right in the bed talking to some doctors.

"everything seems fine Miss Mills, the bullet missed your major arteries, so you are very lucky to be alive" I let out a sigh of relief causing Regina to turn her head towards me "ah Miss Swan here, hasn't left your side for 4 days, I will leave you to it. You should be able to be discharged tomorrow, I will run some tests tonight and let you know in the morning"

When the doctors left we sat and talked about what happened, I told her about Robin shooting Lily as she was about to shoot Henry, I could feel her anger but it faded as I told her that Henry wasn't hurt and didn't see anything, I saw her heart melt when she found the teddy in the bed. I told her about her mom coming to which she seemed utterly surprised at.

"I thought I was going to lose you again Gina" I told her when I finished

"never, you have me always Emma" she moved over in her bed and motioned me to come climb in beside her.

"Thank you for saving my life" I kissed her and put my arms around her snuggling into her side "so what now?" I asked holding her thumb tightly

"now...now we live our lives together" I lifted my head and kissed her lips softly. I knew this was home and I would never let her go again.

\--

The End


	23. Epilogue

"nothing lasts forever Emma" I heard my wife say to me

"of course, I know that" I frowned looking at her

"this has to be the last time, I can't do this anymore" I looked at her shocked

"what do you mean by that?" I said back agitated she was even talking about this again but softened when I seen her eyes gloss over

"I mean what I said Emma, I can not do this" I saw her soft expression and her eyes looking towards her hands in her lap

"Come on, its OK" I placed my hand on top of hers and pulled her towards me wrapping my arms around her, I felt her shoulders vibrate against me and she started to sob again "shh its OK darling, I got you"

"you-you don't understand what this is like for me" I sighed at her over reacting, I moved her so she was facing me

"Regina" I said sternly "this is your first time, your emotions are all over the place, we spoke about his happening"

"I know bu-"

"no buts" I cut her off "you know I know how this feels, the difference between me and you is that you have all the support in the world this time" she went to speak again but I cut her off "you know when I was pregnant I didn't have someone looking out for me, I didn't know what emotions I was about to face, I just had to deal with it alone, you don't Regina, you have me, you have my parents, god even your overbearing mother is there for you"

"I know" she whispered "I'm sorry, I am being selfish" I couldn't help it, I started giggling, "stop laughing at me" I seen the pool of tears threatening to spill from her eyes again

"aww I'm sorry baby, it is just that you are normally this strong confident women and now you are like a big cuddly emotional teddy bear and I love seeing this side of you" I pulled her into my arms again

"did you just call me fat" I heard her choke out, even though her emotions were playing tricks on her I couldn't help but smile

"no no, I didn't call you fat. Now come one, get your big girl pants on and come out and face this baby shower with me, I can not do this alone" I stood up and held my hand out for her.

"fine, but I am having your piece of cake" I laughed and pulled her up

"anything you want Gina" she surprised me but smacking her lips against mine, I melted into her kiss like I always do, before things got too heated I heard the door open

"mom's, come on everybody is waiting" my handsome boy called towards up "why you crying mom?" he rushed to Regina's side and held her around her lower waist. He was a small kid, we sometimes wondered if he would ever have a growth spurt

"I am sorry my little prince, you know how my emotions are with your little sibling" I was always in awe of these two, they bonded immediately, and you couldn't help but see the love between them, even the blind would find it hard not to see

"OK, come oooon there is cake" Henry called as he ran back into the room

We both laughed at our son's enthusiasm when it comes to food "he takes after your eating habits dear" Regina whispered in my ear making me shiver again

"god Gina, you will forever tease me won't you" I quickly turned my head and claimed her neck with my lips

"yes" she said breathlessly "fuck Emma, we need to go before I rip your cloths off and fuck you over this kitchen table"

"I wouldn't be opposed" I pulled her into my arms again kissed her forcefully

She held my hand and placed it on her chest, I opened my eyes as we pulled apart, to see her radiant smile that was only for me "I love you Emma"

I felt the scar under my fingers, a scar that spoke about so much in our life's, after Regina was shot it took us a while to get our life's on a direction in which we wanted it to be. Our families needed to have closure from the past and to be able to move on.

Killian admitted to letting Lily know that I was alive but he begged us for forgiveness for a long time claiming he didn't know that she would go after us, he never knew about Henry being my own. It took a long time but we finally forgave him. He was even best man at our wedding.

Lily's 'gang' so to speak more or less ran after they found out about lily's death, none of them really cared much for her other than the fact she was keeping a roof over their heads. John made sure that the ones that were loyal would bother us again. I do not know what happened and I wish never to know but somehow, I know that the ones that wronged myself were made to suffer. Strangely, this didn't give me any sense of relief other than the fact that it gave me some small percentage of closure.

Regina's mother took control of her empire again, Regina was relived of all duties and activities much to our surprise. Her mother said she knew she was never cut our for the job but she does like to drop into the conversation every now and then that she misses the fear that Regina installed into her workers. It took a long time for them both to come to some sort of normal mother daughter relationship, but knowing them two what their normal is, is completely different to ours.

My parents have been amazing as I know they would be, they grieved Lily in their own way and true to my fathers words in the hospital my mother just needed time to process this whole ordeal, I know she still struggles but I cant blame her. They adore Henry, so I couldn't wish for a better family unit for him.

I asked Regina to marry me a few months after she was shot, she immediately said yes, and we were married 6 months after that, it was a small ceremony filled with our nearest and dearest. A year after that we decided we wanted to try for another child. After months of planning we finally managed to get pregnant through IVF. Our donor, Robin didn't hesitate to say yes to us. Ruby was equally excited. They were also married the same year.

So here I am, I have the most amazingly beautiful wife, a wonderful young son and a little bundle of joy on the way. My life is finally full of love and I finally have my soulmate back in my arms after years of pain and being apart, I would do it all again knowing I would be with her again

"I love you too Gina, thank you for rescuing me"

She smiled and kissed my lips once more "come on I need that cake" I laughed at her and walked hand in hand towards the room filled with our family and friends "oh...and don't think this is finished" she stopped and pulled me in her arms again "I am going to fuck you so hard tonight and you will scream so much that you won't have a voice to tell me to stop"

I was taken back by what she said momentarily, but was reminded again when I looked into those deadly eyes that the Regina I re-encountered again was always going to be in there, making me smirk at the though of what tonight will bring

"I will hold you to that"

—

_A/N that's it folks! Thanks so much for all the amazing support with this story. I know there will be a shit ton of mistakes but again, thank you for continuing to read this till the end! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_:)_


End file.
